Easter Traditions
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Rumple, Belle, Bae, Rhee, & Carina celebrate Easter in New York, with Henry and Archie. With old and new traditions and a visit from the Easter Bunny aka the White Rabbit. Easter fun and Rumbelle family fluff! "Chocolate" verse!
1. Preparations

Easter Traditions

A "Chocolate " verse tale

written with CJ Moliere

 _A/N: sequel to Being Neighborly_

1

Preparations

There was nothing Rumple wanted more than to have his family together for the Easter holiday and that included Henry. He was overjoyed when Henry called him the week before to tell him that he was flying to New York.

"It's wonderful, Rumple. Henry should be with us. I know he has Emma and Regina but Bae needs to see him too...so does Rhee."

"I know, dearie."

"Has Bae told you what his plans are?"

"He said that he and Sorcha celebrated both Christian and pagan traditions over the holiday so I'm assuming he's going to introduce us to some of those. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how Sorcha's family celebrated."

"So do I. This world has as many different customs as ours. But...we do need to have something Easter Bunny themed for Carina," Belle pointed out.

"I know they have people dress up as Easter bunnies but I may be able to call on the services of a certain white rabbit..."

"You know the real White Rabbit? From Wonderland?"

Her husband giggled. "You forget, sweetheart; I've made a lot of contacts over the centuries...most of them owed me favors but the White Rabbit kept me informed of Cora's movements in Wonderland."

Belle grinned. "So will you be making me anymore special treats this holiday season?" The chocolate covered Rumples were her favorite and knowing her husband he always had some sort of sweet surprise for her. She was already having images of Rumple bunnies in her mind.

He shook a finger at her. "Now, now dearie, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"You can be such an imp sometimes; you know that?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

Belle laughed and shook her head. "All right, I'll let you be an imp...sometimes."

Rumple bowed to her with a flourish. "Much obliged, dearie."

His eyes twinkled merrily. "And now . . . I have an important phone call to make."

He teleported up to his study, where he kept a few magical apparatus. Then he contacted the White Rabbit on one of his Seeing globes-this one allowed you to speak with others across worlds.

"Rumplestiltskin? It's been a while...but Cora isn't in Wonderland anymore."

"Oh I know that, dearie. She's here in this realm, causing havoc as usual." The sorcerer sighed.

"But that's not why I called you. I'm done with her . . .I've moved on, literally and figuratively."

Percy shook his head. "I'm not shocked. But thankfully Wonderland is peaceful now thanks to Cyrus the Genie, Alice and the Red Queen and the Knave. I will warn you though...avoid a black bottle at all costs should it show up in your world. The sorcerer Jafar is in it, now a genie."

Rumple grimaced. "Thank you for the heads up. If I ever see such a thing, or someone has it, I'll be sure to lock it away where no one can get it. Having THAT one loose would be Armageddon!"

"He attempted to change the laws of magic and succeeded...temporarily."

Rumple paled. "That would destroy the Balance."

"It almost did but we stopped him. I am proud of Anna. She's come a long way from being Cora's apprentice."

"Some people do overcome the darkness within," Rumple murmured. "Like yours truly."

"So what can I do for you? Do you need me to dig a portal?"

"Well, yes. For you to come here-to New York. You see, they have a tradition here called Easter, which involves a white rabbit called the Easter Bunny, and my little girl Carina loves him. So I was wondering-would you mind doing a bit of role playing, old friend?"

Percy chuckled. "Not at all. I will have to bring back some pictures for my family though. I'm not familiar with New York but I'm certain Will can show me where I should dig the portal."

"If he's been to this realm before, he'll know where," Rumple grinned. "Easter is on Sunday here. I'll explain more about it when you get here. It's a holiday about rebirth and transformation and spring. New beginnings."

"Ah...I see. Will was in Storybrooke briefly until I found him and brought him back here to help Alice."

"Then he would know where New York is . . . though it's a long way from Maine, dearie. And the magic here has its own laws. But as Keeper of Magical Objects and a Guardian of the Balance, I have to follow them in order to wield my powers."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I will have to tell Will and the queen I am leaving though since I am their advisor."

"All right. Meanwhile, I need to prepare for the holiday. Belle and I will have a guest, besides my son and granddaughter."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it truly is. I finally have some of that peace and relaxation I've craved for so long. As well as my family to share it." Rumple said feelingly.

With the arrangements settled with Percy, Rumple went downstairs and picked up Carina, cooing to her, "Do you want to see the Easter Bunny, Carina? Huh? You will-very soon!" Then he giggled and his daughter mimicked him.

Belle laughed. "Oh now we know she's our daughter all right! She'll be making deals in your shop with you when she's able to talk!"

"No doubt about that," he grinned. "If she's got her mother's brains and my business sense she'll be the best dealmaker in Manhattan. Right, my imp?" He playfully nibbled her nose.

"I'm almost sorry for your customers...almost."

"Depends on which customer," Rumple chuckled. Then he sniffed the air. "Is that cookies I smell? Sugar cookies?"

"What else. I'm even going to icing them. Which flavor would you like?"

"Chocolate!" her husband sang.

"Wait til you see what shapes I made them into. I was given a site to find unique cookie cutters from a woman at Godiva."

"Oooh! I can't wait!"

Belle smiled. "Sharon is also a crafter...she's making us a lovely baby blanket for Carina."

"How wonderful," Rumple exclaimed.

"I've seen some of it...oh Rumple you're going to love it...she has little spinning wheels and roses embroidered into it."

Belle smiled imagining the look on her husband's face when he saw the rose, cup, book and spinning wheel cookies she made for them but she was going to have to hide them well because he had a bad habit of sampling the merchandise.

"Sounds beautiful, Belle." He tickled Carina. "Right, little dearie?"

The baby smiled at them.

"Now . . .where are those cookies?" Rumple asked with an impish smirk. "Or are you going to make me hunt for them?"

"I am...and if I catch you trying to find therm before Easter you get none Mr. Gold!" she warned.

"Not even one?" he pouted like a little boy. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Not even one. I know you...you'll eat them all." She smirked. "But maybe, just maybe if I'm feeling charitable I'll let you have one."

"Now?" he pleaded.

Carina burbled and waved her fists.

She sighed. "Oh all right but one. ONE, Rumplestiltskin, and if you magic the rest you and the sofa are going to be friends until after Easter."

He held up his hands. "You have a deal, dearie."

Carina clapped her hands.

"May I have my cookie now, please?"

Carina began bouncing in her papa's arms as her mama departed to get the promised cookie, drooling all over his Dolce and Gabbana suit and Armani tie.

Belle chose one of the book cookies she'd decorated and put on a plate along with a glass of milk for him to dunk it in.

Her husband waited eagerly, playing with the baby.

"Your cookie as promised," Belle said, curtseying with the tray in her hand.

Rumple's mouth watered as he sat down with his baby girl. "Mmm! Look at what a lovely cookie this is, Carina! See how beautifully it's decorated?" he praised.

Carina reached for the cookie.

"You might have to share it, Rumple!"

"That's okay. Papa doesn't mind," he said, and broke off a corner for Carina to suck on. The baby was now eating solid food as well as nursing. And she still had a sweet tooth.

"Rumple, is there anything special I need to make for Henry...and he said Archie is flying here with him since he's a minor."

"Umm . . ." the sorcerer paused in eating his cookie for a moment. Then he said, "Henry likes cinnamon hot cocoa. And as far as I know he and Archie aren't allergic to anything. But if you're worried about dinner, make ham and lamb."

"All right. Will they be staying in a hotel or here?"

"No sense in them paying for a room when we have a guest room here," Rumple said.

"Plus we'll be having Bae and Rhee," she reminded him. "This will be a wonderful holiday!"

"It certainly will be an Easter to remember," agreed Rumple, then he drank some milk, sighing contentedly.

"I'd better go get the rooms ready. Would you mind if Carina stayed with you a bit?"

"No. We'll sing some Easter songs," he replied, then he made his hands into bunny shapes and sang about Peter Cottontail.

Belle grabbed her phone, put it on record and went into the first guest bedroom to get it ready, looking forward to hearing her husband's wonderful singing voice later.

Meanwhile, Henry and Archie were just getting settled on their aircraft, with Henry eating some Cinnabons they had purchased before departure, and hoping this vacation was going to be as fun as Rhee had said it would be. He knew that his moms would be spending time thwarting Cora, and after what had happened to his dad, they wanted him safely away from any magical firefight.

Archie was glad to be getting away from Storybooke. His time as a prisoner on Hook's ship terrified him, terrified him so much that he never told anyone exactly what happened to him. When he closed his eyes at night he could see Hook leaning over him, threatening to dissect him unless he gave them the information they wanted.

Henry hoped that Regina could figure out a way to change his dad back from a wooden puppet, which Cora had shrunk him into because August wouldn't betray any of Emma's weaknesses to her. But if not, then he planned on asking Mr. Gold.

Archie glanced over at Henry's backpack, holding the dolls of Geppetto's parents and his father.

"I hope Mr. Gold won't be upset with us for asking for his help," he confessed.

"But I thought he likes making deals," Henry objected. "And this is for a good cause."

"I know, Henry, it's just that...the one time I went to him...it didn't turn out well. It wasn't his fault…my parents switched the bottles...I just don't want to make the same mistake again and hurt someone else..."

"Things are different now," the boy assured him blithely. "I'm sure it'll all work out. My mom says if anyone can undo curses, it's Mr. Gold. She said that him being a white mage now makes him a cursebreaker," Henry whispered.

"I hope so. I'd like to reunite Geppetto with Donna and Stephen...it was the worst mistake of my life aside from not believe you about the curse."

Henry nodded. "But none of that was your fault. You were cursed too."

"I know but if I had stopped cowering before your mother sooner you never would've gone into those mines..."

Henry laid a hand on his arm. "It's like Mr. Gold says-desperate people do desperate things"

He sighed. "Well, I'm going to be more careful from now on. Do you know where we need to go...New York is a huge place!"

"Yeah. Rhee texted me. They're gonna meet us at the airport."

"Oh good. They don't mind my being there I hope."

"No. She says they're happy to have us."

"That's good. I'm a bit excited about seeing the city. Maybe we'll be able to stay longer than the holiday. It's been while since you and I have spent some time together."

Henry smiled. "I'd like that. I always wanted to see New York."

Archie ruffled his hair. In many ways Henry was like a son to him. He didn't know if he would ever get married and have a family of his own but having the boy in his life helped to fill that void in his heart.

In the seat beside them they could hear two children playing. One of them was holding a Jack Sparrow doll. "Gimme all your gold or walk the plank!" the boy said to his friend in a gruff voice.

Archie's hands began to shake.

He could feel the hook slicing through his shirt.

"The more you tell me no, the more parts I take cricket. What's it gonna be?"

"H...Henry...can you get me my...carryon bag please," he panted.

"Yeah," Henry reached beneath the seat and handed it to him. "You okay?" He knew the bag contained anti anxiety meds.

"Yeah...I'll...I'll be fine." He grabbed the bottle of water and swallowed two pills. "Sorry, Henry."

"It's okay. Mom says you've got PTSD or something from being kidnapped and a prisoner."

"I've been trying to keep it under control but once in a while something triggers an episode."

And it wasn't easy for a therapist to try to manage a medical condition on his own.

"Rhee said her dad used to get episodes too-because of how her mom died," Henry explained. "Only he doesn't now cause Mr. Gold helped him."

"I don't think he would help me with this..."

"Why can't you ask him? The most he could do was say no." Henry reasoned.

"All right, I'll try."

Henry nodded and offered him a Cinnabon.

Archie took it and bit into it gratefully. "You're getting me addicted to these."

"They're a good addiction. Like books," the boy laughed.

"Speaking of that..." Archie reached into his bag and brought out The Chronicles of Narnia box set he bought. "I was going to give you this for your birthday but I figured now would be good."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Wow! I always wanted to read these! Thanks, Archie!"

He chuckled. "You made me take you to see the first three movies a dozen times!"

"They were really good movies! Like the first three Harry Potter ones."

His hands caressed the books. "I'll have to ask Rhee if she's read them."

"You didn't like the rest of the Harry Potter movies? I thought you did when we went to see them."

"They were okay-till I read the books. Then I saw how they left a lot of stuff out . . .and put stuff in that really was unnecessary," the boy replied.

"That sometimes happens in the movies I'm afraid. I can only imagine what it would be like if they did the real versions of our lives."

Henry shuddered. "Something tells me they wouldn't portray us accurately." Then he looked at his new books. "I wonder if I'll have time to read one before the plane lands?"

"You should. I might rest a bit."

His medication tended to make him sleepy

"Okay!" Henry opened the box set and took out The Magician's Nephew.

Chronologically this was the first book though Lewis wrote it later than the others. He'd actually written The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe first.

"Wake me up when we get there," Archie said sleepily.

"Okay." Henry agreed, then proceeded to get lost in Narnia for the next two hours.

At the airport, Rhee paced eagerly about the terminal. She kept glancing at the board where the arrival times were listed.

"You got a hot date, sweetie?" teased an elderly man.

Rhee turned to look at him. "Me? Not with my dad and grandpa, mister. They're like the Mafia."

"Rhiannon!" Bae cried.

The last thing they needed was the NYPD thinking there was a new John Gotti in town.

The old man began laughing. "Can't blame 'em for that, sweetie. I didn't let my gal date till she was seventeen."

"Oh brother! That's like forever!" she sighed.

"When you're my age, missy, you wish you were seventeen again," the senior smiled.

"Why?"

"No worries, no health problems, and no responsibility," the old man laughed.

"Then I don't wanna get old..."

Bae slapped his forehead. "Rhiannon! Really!"

"She's a trip!" chortled the man. "I got no granddaughters so I enjoy her."

"Oh, but she's a handful!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

He could almost hear Sorcha asking him who she got her attitude from.

 _And it's not me, Cassidy!_

 _Yeah I know...oh HOW I know!_

He could almost hear her laughter. _Now you know what you put your poor papa through._

"Dad! They're here!" she cried, pointing at the board.

Bae smiled in relief. "Okay, Rhee. Let's go greet them."

"Are they gonna stay a while?"

"Yes. I spoke with Archie, he said they'd like to sightsee after the holiday," Bae told her as they walked over to where the passengers would exit the plane.

"Cool!"

Bae smiled. He knew how much his daughter had been looking forward to Henry coming. Because he was a friend who actually knew what she was, and she could talk to him about things she normally couldn't with her friends from New York.

"Look, there they are! Henry, over here!"

Henry waved excitedly as he came through the gate. "Hey, Rhee! How's it going?" They high fived each other.

"Great! I'm glad you're here!"

"Me too! Hiya, Bae!" Henry greeted her dad.

"Hey, Henry," Bae shook his hand.

Archie held out his hand. "Hello Bae." He smiled at Rhee. "You must be Rhiannon."

"Hi, Mr. Hopper." She shook his hand, giving him her signature smile. They had been in Storybrooke so briefly she hadn't had a chance to meet him before. "You can call me Rhee."

"Rhee it is then."

"All right, guys. Let's get your luggage and we can go over to my papa's house. He's been expecting you," Bae said, responding to a text from Belle.

"Oh, that's good," Archie said nervously.

"Yeah and then you can see my apartment and meet my kitten," Rhee said excitedly. "We got her and Grandpa got Bitty from Tony when we saved his life during the blizzard."

"We heard about that blizzard on TV," Henry said. "What happened?"

"Tony slipped and fell while he was shoveling and hit his head. He was lying in a snow drift when Grandpa and I were walking to his shop and I saw him. He was almost frozen and Grandpa and I saved him by calling 911."

"He had a broken ankle too and my papa helped take care of his cat and dog while he was in the hospital," Bae added. "His cat, Figaro, had kittens. That's how we got Rhee's Amberle and Papa got Bitty."

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed

"And Grandpa got robbed by these crazy thieves from Hook's ship!" Rhee told him.

Archie tensed again. "E...Excuse me!" He walked away.

"You mean they TRIED to rob him," Bae corrected. Then he looked concerned. "Hey, is everything okay, Archie?"

"I'm...I'm fine,' he said quickly.

Bae slanted a knowing glance at him. "About as fine as I was after my wife passed on. Did something like that happen to you over in Storybrooke? I know things over there have been rough."

"Yeah...I..uhhh...was kidnapped and held hostage for a few days..."

"Damn! By who? The Queen of Hearts?"

"And...Hook."

Bae scowled. "Figures. Don't get me started on him. He's the reason why my papa raised me alone. Not that my mama was any good either. She only cared about her own pleasure."

Archie took several deep breaths. "I try not to think about it."

"Well, my papa helped me with my own demons . . .after my wife was killed by these . . .religious fanatics who hunted down witches . . .he did something that . . .helped me put those memories in perspective. Not . . . not removing them but showing me a way to handle them without them hurting me. "

"What did he do?"

"He . . . it's a little difficult to explain. Think of it as magical therapy. He examined my memories and cast a spell of . . . peace over them, so I wasn't tormented."

"And it didn't harm you?"

"No. It gave me peace. From the guilt I felt." Bae said honestly. "My papa's a Guardian now, his magic is all for healing, protection, and defense."

"I may ask him. I'm trying to handle it on my own..."

"Sometimes you can't. I'm speaking from experience," Bae cautioned. "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. And Papa is also."

"Thank you."

They walked to the car, and soon were driving down the road.

They were off to see the Wizard, Archie thought ironically. And who could tell what new surprises awaited them?


	2. Memories

**2**

 **Memories**

Belle was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their guests knowing how happy it would make her husband to have a pleasant family holiday when he never did when he was younger or even during the curse. Nearly everyone in the town avoided him unless they wanted something from him.

And Rumple considered Henry family, almost like a grandson.

Carina squealed with laughter as she saw Bitty, their brown cat, jump into a basket on the floor with some pretty mohair yarn in it.

Rumple was getting a cup of coffee when he saw the kitten do so and groaned. "Bitty, not again! When are you gonna stay away from my yarn?"

Then he thought how ridiculous that sounded. Bitty was a cat, and cats loved yarn.

The kitten playfully batted at the colored balls for a moment, then settled down atop them, tucking his paws under him. He began to purr.

He was a uniform golden brown all over except for the darker "M" on his forehead. Rumple called it "M" for Mischief.

"Rumple, keeping a cat from yarn is like keeping you from spinning. You won't be able to do it."

"I think I've figured that out." He laughed ruefully. "Maybe he just needs his own yarn."

He snapped his fingers and sparkling purple ball of yarn appeared. "Here, Bitty. This you can play with . . . and it will roll itself up when you're finished and move itself for you to chase."

Belle laughed. "Unless he chases it somewhere he can't get it out again. We had a cat at our castle that used to do that and hid it in Papa's chamber. She nearly scared ten years off him when she raced across his bed and woke him up trying to find it. She was a black cat."

"I can imagine." Rumple coughed, having woken to kitten paws walking on him in the middle of the night.

He floated the yarn over to the kitten, who woke up and grabbed it with his paws, rolling over and biting it. When it fell on the floor, it began to move and unwind, and Bitty pounced on it, sending Carina into gales of laughter.

He smiled at Carina in her bouncy seat. "Think that's funny, do you, sweetie?" he cooed. "Silly kitty!"

He twitched a finger and the yarn began to spin.

Bitty growled and jumped on it again, and then kitten and yarn skidded across the kitchen floor.

Belle stood up and pulled back the curtain, sighing. "It shouldn't take this long for them to get here, should it?" She was constantly worried about herself or anyone in her family getting into accidents. New Yorkers seemed to be in such a hurry and drove so fast they could've outrun the Devil himself.

"Bae texted me ten minutes ago. They'd just left the airport," Rumple answered. "You know how traffic is in the city, dearie. Just relax. Bae's a careful driver. They'll get here soon."

"I know...that's why I would rather walk than drive but my gods Rumple, these people even walk in a hurry!"

Bitty "killed" the ball of yarn, then picked it up in his mouth and deposited it at his master's feet and sat down, looking pleased. "See, Papa, I killed it!" he seemed to be saying.

"Good boy!" praised the sorcerer and stroked the kitten. "That's the people of today, dearie. They're always in a hurry and they hardly ever take time to enjoy what's in front of them. You got used to people in sleepy Storybrooke. And in our old realm."

Bitty arched into his hand, purring loudly like a demented washing machine.

"We didn't have much, but we enjoyed what we had," she said softly. She'd been a princess most of her life but when the ogres started attacking she had to learn quickly how to survive as the townspeople did.

"Yes. I think people here have too much. That's why they don't appreciate it," Rumple murmured. He glanced at Carina and said quietly, "Not only that but these technological gadgets-phones, tablets, and what have you. Even small children know how to operate a phone before they can read! I don't want that for my daughter. I want her to grow up with real things-books and pencils and learn how to do things on her own, not rely on machines. Kids these days seem dependent on them. I overheard one ten-year-old wailing that if his mom didn't get him the iPhone he'd die. Because he needed it to play Minecraft-whatever that is!"

"I've heard talk about that at the library...it's a game where they make their own village I think and it's made to sound so simple. If they knew how difficult building a society actually was..."

"Yes. They ought to try doing it for real!" Rumple snorted. "I don't mind make believe, Belle, but I've noticed more and more of the younger generation don't seem to use the brains they were born with. There was a reporter downtown asking some college students the other day a few questions about American history and the answers he got were-well, they were shocking! He asked one young man when Independence Day was . . . and the boy answered in June! At first I thought he was kidding, but then I saw he was serious! How could he not know when the 4th of July was? Even I know that! And when the reporter asked why he didn't know the birthday of his own country he replied why should I? If I need to know something I'll look it up on Google!"

Belle shook her head in disgust. "I've seen so many inaccurate things posted on that site I can't even count them on my hands!"

They heard car doors close outside.

Bitty looked up, startled, poised to run under the table.

"Rumple, they're here!" Belle exclaimed and rushed around like a madwoman trying to tidy things up for their guests.

Soon enough they heard familiar knocking and Rhee calling, "Hey Grandpa, we're here!"

Rumple went to open the door, and his cat ran beneath his chair. Bitty was always leery around guests.

"Hi, Mr. Gold!" Henry exclaimed as soon as Rumple opened the door.

"Hey, Henry! Come on in," Rumple invited with a smile.

He hugged Rhee as she came through the door.

"How was your flight?" he asked Henry.

"It was good. I can't wait to go sightseeing here."

He didn't want to mention Archie's anxiety attack, hoping the doctor would bring it up himself but he seemed to be hanging back in the doorway, his hand gripping the handle of his umbrella tightly.

"We can take you around to see all the attractions," Rumple agreed. He looked over at Archie. "Dr. Hopper, come in. It's not polite to lurk in doorways." Then he said with his old impish grin, "I don't bite . . . much." Then he giggled. "That was a quip."

"Oh...ahhh...all right..."

He'd always been intimidated by the sorcerer even during the curse when Rumple was his landlord yet he never spoke ill of him or anyone else in the town even when they gave him cause to.

Bae came next with the bags. "Where shall I put these?"

"Upstairs, the third bedroom on the right."

Rumple led the way into the homey kitchen.

Belle brought out a snack tray, a pitcher of iced tea, the milk and several bottles of soda.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so...I made a bit of everything."

"It looks great! Thanks, Belle. Err . . . Mrs. Gold," Henry said. He sat down at the table.

Rhee got the paper plates and handed him one with a napkin, playing hostess like her grandma.

"Thank you for letting me stay here...I could go to a hotel if it's too much trouble," Archie said nervously.

"We wouldn't have offered you a room if we didn't want you to stay here," Rumple objected. "Besides, hotels in the city are always overpriced and some of them are not as clean as they should be. At least here you won't worry about catching some disease or bedbugs. Besides, Belle and I enjoy adult company once in awhile."

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's just that I'm...still getting used to all this." Archie was about to pour himself a glass of milk when Rhee snatched the carton away and poured it herself, waving a hand over the cup.

"My mama used to warm the milk to help reduce stress," she explained.

Rumple beamed at his granddaughter. She was showing great promise as a healer mage.

"Thank you, Rhiannon."

"You can call me Rhee. And those aren't Cinnabons, Henry, but Grandma makes them good!"

"I love Cinnabons, but Mrs. Gold, you can sure give 'em a run for the money!"

Carina stared up at the former cricket and held out her arms for him.

"I think she's trying to tell you something, Doctor," Belle said softly.

"Yeah...better show her some attention or she gets cranky," Bae teased.

"What..oh...she's adorable!" He reached into the carrier and picked her up. Carina giggled, trying to reach for his glasses.

"No, no, dearie. Don't do that..." Rumple chastised softly.

"It's all right, Mr. Gold."

The moment the baby's fingers touched the frames of Doctor Hopper's glasses they turned to chocolate, the lenses dropping on the plate in front of him. Henry gaped at her.

"Whoa!"

"I was afraid of that," Rumple said ruefully.

"Well...ahhh I did need new glasses anyway!" the former cricket chuckled.

"Our daughter has a fondness for making her own Godiva creations," Belle explained. "She's been like that since she was born...I guess you can blame it on Rumple's and my sweet tooth."

Bae laughed from his seat. "And you won't believe some of the things she's turned into chocolate! Can save you a bundle at the store if you're looking for a quick snack."

Rumple scowled at his son. "Baelfire!"

Bae threw up his hands in surrender. "I was only saying...oh never mind."

Rumple waved his hand and Archie's glasses were restored. "There! We've had to do that a lot."

Carina babbled and reached for a cookie. "Mmm!"

"Can she have one?" Archie asked.

"She can, but a small piece," Belle said. "She can gum it. It'll melt in her mouth."

Archie broke off a piece of a spinning wheel and Carina stuffed it in her mouth happily.

"How come she didn't turn the cookie to chocolate?" Henry wanted to know.

"She only does that sometimes," Rhee explained. "When she feels like it."

Holding the baby and drinking his glass of milk was relaxing for the therapist.

"Has she ever turned people to chocolate?"

"Umm . . .once she did," Rumple said quietly. "But that was because Jasper was going to shoot me and hurt her. He grabbed her from me and was trying to make me tell him the combination to my safe, and she was scared and she touched him while she was screaming . . .and he became a chocolate statue. We donated it to the homeless shelter anonymously. And he's still there." Then he added, "I couldn't turn him back, I tried but I think the magic decreed this was a proper punishment. And that's the only time she's ever done something like that. I think it has to do with her feeling threatened. The magic . . . especially when we're young . . . reacts to our emotional states. And if it's not controlled it will act to protect its wielder on its own. Whatever way it can."

"Did you do stuff like that too when you were little?" Henry asked her.

Rhee shrugged. "I dunno. Dad, did I?"

Bae considered while eating a rose cookie. "Well, not turn things to chocolate, but . . . you used to talk to the birds. They were everywhere in Castle SwanFlight, the windows were always open to catch a breeze and the birds knew and flew in and out. Nobody cared because the Lirs were swanmays. And birds would come perch on your cradle and sing to you in the morning. And you'd laugh and mimic them. Your mama always said that was the swan in you."

"Can you turn into a swan, Rhee? That would be so awesome!"

"Not yet. But on my thirteenth birthday, yeah I can." Rhee answered. "That's when a swanmay gets her wings." She smiled wistfully. "If my mama had lived, she would be able to fly with me."

"I once flew with your mother," Bae confessed.

"Dad, how?" Rhee gasped.

"It was over the Easter holiday...your mama turned me into a swan so that I could fly with her. It was one of the best days of my life..."

His daughter stared at him, her eyes wide. "But . . . the Law says a swanmay can only transform one who's her soulmate on certain times of the year . . . oh! Of course she could do it then. Because Easter is one of the High Holy Days. And Anghus Og would have granted her wish."

"He did," Bae's eyes were misty. "There was nothing she wanted more than for us to have just one day when she could take her soulmate with her on her flights. She'd waited so long to find one...I just never thought she would choose me."

"Sometimes the heart chooses," Rumple murmured, shooting a look at Belle.

"What was it like-flying?" Henry asked.

Bae thought back to that long ago day on the shores of Loch Eola . . .

Sorcha had been dressed in lavender and silver, the traditional colors of Easter. In both pagan and Christian tradition, Easter was the time of rebirth and new beginnings. In church, they had celebrated the Resurrection and the Savior, dressing in their best Sunday clothes to mingle with the townsfolk, as they had done since time began. Unlike many fae creatures, the swanmays did not believe in distancing themselves from those they ruled over. They believed that ignorance bred fear and hate, and so they were always seen and participated in the life of the people who lived beside them.

Sorcha explained that her family, the Lirs, were nobles, and they had always taken care of their people-through flood, famine, and sickness. They helped and supported them and in turn the people gave to them their undying loyalty and gratitude. When many villages rose in revolt against their noble overlords back in the 1400's and put castles to the torch and rioted, the people of Loch Eola remained loyal and protected their family against marauders with their own staves, swords, and even pitchforks.

The motto of the Lirs was "Love, Freedom, and Loyalty Shall Conquer All."

And they proved it again and again.

That day, Sorcha had worn a beautiful dress like a princess gown, something Bae had never seen in his time in Fairytale Land. She had looked every inch the noblewoman she was, with her ebony hair piled on her head, secured with twin silver swan combs. She held out her pale hand, slender and graceful like the swan she became.

"Today is a day for new beginnings, Neal." her green eyes sparkled. "Would you care to try something new?"

"Like what?" he asked. He was wearing his suit from church, having not gone to change because Sorcha drew him over to the lake.

"Like flying?"

"Me? Fly? Hon, I'm not a swan."

"But for today, you could be," she muttered. "If you'd like to."

"How?"

"For today, I can transform my soulmate into a swan and fly with him. My patron has granted this gift to all swanmays who love truly," Sorcha told him. "So . . . would you like to fly, spinner boy?"

He stared at her, at the way her dress hugged her curves, and how the light shone on her fair skin, turning it translucent. Her ebony hair was like a silken curtain, and her smile was pure mystery and magic.

"Yes . . .I'd like that," he whispered, his breath caressing her cheek.

"And later . . ." there was no mistaking the promise of passion in her voice.

He grinned. "Something else I can look forward to."

She laid her hand on his arm, and her touch sent a wave of warmth through him, like sunlight on a clear day. "Don't be afraid."

"Never with you."

He realized then that was true. Since meeting Sorcha and her family what had been an irrational and superstitious fear of magic- where he thought because of a curse all magic was evil-had become transformed into understanding and acceptance. The magic was a force of the universe and the user determined if it was used for good or evil. And the swanmay magic was pure love and light, there was nothing dark about it. It stressed acceptance and unity, with each other and nature, in harmony with the world around them. Here, on the shores of Loch Eola, he had come to love and accept the magic of the Lirs, and today he would prove that trust.

"Then come fly with me," Sorcha smiled, and with her free hand she gestured and silvery sparks drifted over him.

Where the light touched, his flesh transformed, blurring flesh into feathers painlessly.

Until a great silver winged swan stood upon the shore beating his wings.

In a twinkling, Sorcha transformed into her ebony-winged other self, and she twined her neck about him in a swan's caress. Then she honked once, and he followed her out onto the lake.

The water was cool on his webbed feet, and he swam easily beside his mate.

Sorcha allowed him time to become accustomed to the swan shape, to adjust to how the swan felt, saw, and experienced the world.

When he had become comfortable in the shape, she said, in the language of swans, "Are you ready to fly, Neal?"

"Yes!" he trumpeted, standing on the water and beating his wings forcefully.

Sorcha laughed. "Show off!"

Then she turned and began to pick up speed, swimming rapidly through the water.

Soon she had hit her maximum acceleration and spread her wings and let an updraft lift her up and she was airborne, soaring into the sky upon ebony wings.

She glanced behind her and saw Neal rise up as well, beating his wings a bit before he found his balance and allowed the wind to lift him.

"Don't try, beloved. Don't think. Just be," she called.

That was swanmay wisdom. The swan shape had its own knowledge and wisdom. It knew how to fly, instinctively, and all the mage had to do was allow that instinct control. Let the swan fly, and the mage "ride" along, her teacher had described it. The trick was not to fight the swan, but to surrender to it on one level, and allow it to do what it did best. And it was why a swanmay was one of the most well-adjusted shapeshifters, because they understood how to be one with their dual natures.

Neal found that at first he was inclined to flap his wings more than necessary, because his mind was so amazed at the fact he was flying. He kept trying to figure out how he was doing so, and he nearly tumbled from the sky a few times before he listened to Sorcha and relaxed and let the swan do what it did best.

"Don't think. Be," she honked, gliding lazy circles about him.

"But . . ."

"The swan knows. Trust the swan," she urged. "And trust the magic. It won't let you fall."

'I trust you," he trumpeted.

"Trust your heart," she called.

He finally did as she had been telling him and once he let go and allowed the swan shape control, he found that flying was the most incredible thing imaginable.

He glided on an updraft, matching Sorcha wing for wing, they soared over the lake, which shimmered like fairy glass in the sun.

Sorcha showed him how to skim the waves, to dive and turn, and together they celebrated the new beginning of their love, of Easter, as only a swanmay can . . .

"...That was beautiful, Bae. Oh Rumple, I wish we could do that!" Belle exclaimed.

"Well . . . maybe we can," her husband said. "I'll have to think on it." But he thought he had now found the perfect gift for his wife for Easter.

"We could have our own tour of New York!"

"I don't think I could be a cricket again," Archie murmured.

Bae looked at him. "I think it's different if you agree to the transformation. Then it's not like a punishment, it's a reward. It didn't hurt when she transformed me, it felt like-like exchanging my old skin for something new. Like being reborn in a way. It was beautiful." Then he coughed in embarrassment at his confession.

"Well...I ahhh...wished to be a cricket to make amends for what I'd done..."

"Aye, but it depends on the caster as well," Rumple replied. "The caster can make change swift or slow, and painful or not. It also depends on skill. Many beings, like the fairies can shift themselves but rarely can they change another without harm. Because they don't care if the one changed suffers."

"I...I didn't suffer...I was happy..." Archie insisted.

"Were you?" Rumple asked shrewdly. "Then why are you still a man now?"

"I can't change back unless I go back to our world. But...there is more I can do as a man again..."

"And a man is what you were born to be," Rumple said. "So it is only natural you would prefer what you were meant to be over anything else."

"Archie, maybe you can find what you're looking for here," Henry blurted.

"Henry!"

"Like some stress relief?" Rhee queried, her swanmay sense telling her all was not right with the therapist.

"I suppose..."

Carina grabbed a piece of chocolate off the table and held it out to him.

Rumple's eyes crinkled. "That's her cure for whatever ails you," he grinned.

He took a bite and smiled. "This is delicious. Is there a shop that sells them around here?"

"Chocolate always makes me smile," Rhee asserted. She ate a piece.

Rumple started laughing. "Belle, I think we have another Godiva convert."

"Oh, wonderful! Stop in and ask for Sharon. She'll make sure you get the best candy to take home."

"Yeah let's!" Henry said eagerly. "I could eat the whole plate."

Archie laughed. "All right, I will."

"I stand corrected. Two converts," Rumple amended.

Just then a bewhiskered brown face peered out from the chair.

"It's about time you make an appearance," Belle teased.

Bitty mewed at her.

"Is that your kitty? Can I pet her?" Henry asked.

"He's a boy, lad. His name is Bittersweet, but he's such a wee thing we call him Bitty." Rumple told him.

"He's shy with strangers," Rhee said. "But once he gets to know you, he likes to snuggle."

She knelt and made smooching sounds. "C'mere, Bitty. C'mere."

The kitten came to her and batted at the zipper on her jacket. She picked him up and he settled in her arms, his amber eyes lidding in pleasure. "His fur's soft like silk."

"I wanted a dog or cat but Mom doesn't want them in the house."

Henry let Bitty sniff his fingers before gently stroking the shiny coat. "Wow! He really is soft!"

"Dad wouldn't let me get a kitten till now 'cause I wasn't old enough to take care of one," Rhee said, smiling as Bitty began purring. "He likes you, Henry."

"Cats are a good judge of character," Rumple said knowingly. "They're very intuitive."

"Maybe you can change your mom's mind," suggested Rhee. "I don't know many women who can resist a kitten."

"Your mama couldn't resist anything," Bae chuckled. "Good thing her castle was so big because we had baby animals all year round at it. Ducks and bunnies for spring, foals and lambs, baby goats, birds, kittens, puppies-you name it. It was like a nursery. And those were just the tame critters. We had wild babies too. A sick fawn, a red fox kit, even a baby badger once . . ."

"Some animals try to make a home near my apartment," Archie laughed. "I may have to move soon."

"Like what kind of animals?" Bae asked. He knew some wild critters could be nuisances.

"Oh...a few squirrels, rabbits, stray cats and dogs. A lot of insects"

"At least there's no raccoons," Bae remarked. "They can have rabies."

"No I haven't seen any."

"Once I saw a rat in the subway station, but it ran before we could call Animal Control," Rhee said. "And then there are the alligators in the sewers."

Belle cringed.

"Huh? What alligators?" Henry demanded.

"Rhee, you know that's an old wives tales," Bae began.

"Is it?" Belle asked worriedly.

Rhee grinned. "It's an urban legend," she declared. "A long time ago there was this scientist and he was doing experiments trying to create the perfect animal to guard his lab so nobody stole all his secrets. So he brought a baby alligator over from the Everglades and he tried some things on it. It grew so big so fast that he was afraid and he let it go one night and it swam into the sewer system. Then he got another one and did more experiments, making this one smart . . . only it got so smart that one night it broke outta its cage and it bit off his arm. Then it swam away and met up with the other one and they had babies and that's how alligators got in the sewers. And they're still there to this day-hungry and waiting for people to come down so they can have lunch!"

She finished the tale with a wicked little laugh and flourish.

Bae rolled his eyes. "You and your grandpa. Oughta be in the movies."

"Did you ever see any, Mr. Gold?" Henry asked.

"No. And I hope not to. Alligators are unpredictable beasts. Like crocodiles."

He recalled the horrible nickname Hook used to call him when he had pushed him into the road long ago thinking he was a helpless beggar he could bully and abuse. He had always hated that name.

"Excuse me," Archie rose from his chair, and handing Carina to Rumple, walked out of the room.

 _Tell me you damn insect! Where is the crocodile!_

 _I don't know!_

 _Yes you do...you tell me...unless you want to see your intestines on the outside of your body!_

 _I'm telling the truth. I don't know where he is._

 _The girl! Where's the girl!_

Rumple looked up, puzzled.

So did Rhee. She touched his arm lightly. "Grandpa. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean, dearie?"

"With Dr. Hopper. He . . . he feels scared and lost," she whispered, her eyes huge.

Rumple frowned. "Why would . . . did something happen back in Storybrooke that I should know about?" He eyed Henry and then he saw Bae's look of concern and said, "Baelfire, what do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"He was kidnapped by Hook and Cora...I think they tortured him," Henry said sadly. "He doesn't talk about it."

Rumple winced and muttered, "Bloody damned pirate! He causes misery where ever he goes! They both do! How long has he been having these episodes?"

"Since it happened. I try to do what I can for him but I don't see him as often as I want to."

Rumple glanced at the empty chair that Archie had vacated.

"I'd be willing to help, but he has to agree."

"Try, Rumple." Belle pleaded. "He shouldn't suffer like this."

"No. No one should." He handed his daughter to Bae. "Here, imp. Play with your brother."

Then he rose and followed Archie into the den.

Archie sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, his glasses lay on the coffee table. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out the terrifying images in his mind, feel the hook scraping across his flesh.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Then a voice said softly, "You're not alone. This burden is meant to be shared. Tell me what you see."

"He wants...to cut me open...unless I tell him everything...but I can't...he'll hurt them like he hurt me!

"I made a terrible mistake once before and someone got hurt...I can't do it again...they want to know the weaknesses of everyone in town..."

"That was the past. It can't hurt you any longer," the voice whispered soothingly. "What did you tell them?"

"I...I tried not to but then he started cutting me...and I said Belle worked in the library...it was my fault she was in the hospital! He never would've found her had I kept quiet."

"Every man has a breaking point . . .it wasn't your fault. You weren't trained to withstand torture. And the one who tortured you had done so before . . . many times . . ." the voice continued. "If you hadn't told him, you would be dead and he would have found Belle anyway-everyone in town knew where she worked."

"But... Mr. Gold . . . I was afraid he'd curse me if he found out..."

"No . . . for information gained under duress is not the same as information betrayed willingly. And your torturer-he and Mr. Gold were old old enemies . . . it was why he wished to know where Belle was . . .for revenge for an old feud . . .Now you must quit blaming yourself . . . blame only harms, it never heals."

"I just want to stop seeing it all over again...feeling afraid...like I was during the curse!"

"Do you wish to be free of these visions?" the voice asked gently. "Do you wish peace and freedom from fear?"

"What do I have to pay? Magic always comes with a price."

"The price is you trust me to help you . . .and that you watch over Henry like your own. Now open your eyes and see me for who I am," the voice urged serenely.

Archie opened his eyes, staring in shock. "Why. . . would _you_ want to help me?"

"Because once I was like you . . . long ago I was a victim of unscrupulous and evil men like Hook. In fact, one of them _was_ Hook. He humiliated me and threatened me, taunted me and took my wife from me-even though now I see she probably wanted to leave, being the whore she was-claiming a coward didn't deserve her-and he made Bae motherless. They both did. Years later, after I lost Bae, I met him again, and he was the same braggart and bully he always was, as well as a liar. He attacked me believing I was a helpless beggar-only he was mistake. He hurt the Dark One, and called me "crocodile". We fought, and I cut off his hand, and my former wife got between us and told me she never loved me-and she never showed any remorse about what she did to Bae. But she taunted the wrong sorcerer. The demon within roused and it made me kill her in a fit of rage. Hook swore revenge . . .and he stole the bean I needed to find Bae and went to Neverland, where he continued his pirating and safe from aging made a deal with an even darker being than me . . ."

"W..What are you going to do?"

"Nothing to harm you. I'm a Light Guardian now."

He placed both hands on the other's shoulders. "I need to ask you to allow me access to your memories of that time. I need to use my magic to . . . blanket those memories . . .and to surround you with peace . . ."

"All right..."

"Take a deep breath. Good. Now . . .breathe . . .one, two three . . ." he counted five breaths and then he activated his magic.

He slipped gently into the other's mind, and finding the corrosive memories close to the surface, used his magic to surround the memories with an intangible blanket of peace and serenity.

Thus shielded and walled away, the troublesome memories could not harm the therapist any longer.

"Be at peace. Your thoughts are your own. The past is written on sand. Let it fade. Let the peace of the Light surround you and keep you. Let these memories go. In the serenity of the Light, you are made new."

He clapped his hands. "Wake!"

Archie awoke feeling refreshed, the terrifying images no longer haunting him.

"How do you feel now?"

"Like I've woken up from a long nap."

"Good. However, I think you might want to rest a bit from your trip. Don't worry, Rhee can keep Henry entertained."

"I do feel a bit tired. I usually do after...an episode."

"Go and lie down. Sometimes sleep cures better than magic."

"You didn't have to do this but I thank you."

"Ah, but I did. Because in healing you, in a way, I was healing my own pain too. I am the crocodile no longer," Rumple replied. "I am the Guardian. And no man calls me coward. Or pushes me around."

The older man seemed to stand taller, and a flickering corona of light surrounded him briefly.

"You know, Hook can't hurt us any longer. He came here-trying to harm me again. Whether on his own or Cora's orders. But he forgot that I never leave my shop unprotected. And my magic reacts to people who intend harm-and it fried him when he tried to break into my shop. Hurt him bad enough that he was raving about who he was and who I was-and that got him locked up in Bellevue for life. They think he's delusional and a megalomaniac."

Archie nodded. "He's a sociopath."

"You don't have to tell me that, dearie. I knew that long ago. They say he kept rings for all the victims he murdered, and he had one on each finger, at least. I was terrified when I went to confront him about Milah. He had the reputation of taking many men's wives from them-and he boasted about it to me. That he and his crew had needs . . . and that was why he had taken Milah. At the time I believed she would be . . . violated and when he was through killed. Which was the fate of many of his women, no doubt. Later when I thought about it I realized it had all been a ploy, this time, and she went willingly-abandoning me and Bae for that slick talking scumbag bottom feeder. She would say it was because of me-because she didn't want to be shackled to the town coward. But that wasn't the whole reason. She didn't want to live quietly as a wife to a simple spinner. She wanted what HE offered, riches, adventure, danger, the life of a pirate. In short she wanted the bad boy, not the boring stay-at-home responsible husband. She got what she deserved."

"I've wanted to settle down for some time but my practice takes up so much of my time I'd be afraid my wife would leave ME."

"If you find the right wife, she won't leave you at all. For any reason." Rumple replied sagely.

"I'm thinking I'd have to look outside Storybrooke then."

"You could. It's silly to think you only have a small town to choose from when there's a whole world out here filled with people. Look at Bae. He found his soulmate in Scotland . . . and she was as magical as any of us."

"Maybe I'll find one here," he joked.

"You never know."

He reached for a truffle in the bowl on the table. "I'm going to pay a visit to this Godiva shop in the morning. These chocolates are unlike any I've ever tasted!"

"That's why Belle and I love them. And Carina. In fact, remind me to tell you about the contest we participated in sometime, where we had to name the new chocolate . . .and we won and get free chocolate for a year. And how Belle went on chocolate binges that drove me insane when she was pregnant and also went into labor right in the store!"

"Oh goodness! That had to be...interesting!"

"You have no idea!" he giggled. "I'll tell you all about it after you get some rest."

"Good night, Mr. Gold, and thank you again."

Archie got up and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and drifted off to sleep once his head touched the pillow.

Then Rumple returned to the kitchen, and asked if anyone wanted pizza for lunch.

"I do!" Henry raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Good. You pick out what kind of topping you like and we'll get a few pies. I like a white pie with spinach and bacon."

"Can we do a half cheeseburger pie?" Belle asked.

"And half Hawaiian," Rhee added.

"I'll eat anything," Bae said.

"Umm what's Hawaiian pizza?" Henry asked, puzzled.

"It's really good. It's a pizza with ham, bacon, and shredded mozzarella on it and pineapple bits. With sauce. I love it."

"And a cheeseburger pie has ground beef, American cheese, fried onions, and pickles with ribbons of ketchup," Belle told him.

"It all sounds really good!" Henry couldn't wait to try them all.

"Bae, order three pies. We can have one plain cheese with extra crispy crust," Rumple said.

While Bae ordered the pizza on his phone, Rhee and Henry kept Carina entertained while Belle cleared up the snacks and put them away. But she left the Godiva on the table. She never bothered putting it away. It would always get eaten.

"How is Archie?" she asked her husband.

"He's sleeping. He let me help him. I used the same spell as I did on Bae. I think it worked just as well."

"That's good. How badly...did Hook hurt him?"

"Pretty bad, dearie. You know what he's like. He cut him up . . . and scared him to death. But it was mostly guilt eating at him . . . the way it had me."

"Why did he feel guilty?"

"Because . . . he . . . told Hook where you were . . .at the library. That's how Hook found you. And Archie never forgave himself for being broken under torture." Rumple's hands fisted. "If that . . .animal were here now . . ." He turned away, struggling to control his disgust and anger.

"It wasn't his fault...Hook would've found me anyway. Everyone knew I worked at the library."

"It's what I told him. But you know how guilt works. There's always a if only."

"Hopefully he stays awhile. It looks like he needs a break from that town...they both do."

"Yes. And they can find it here. Like we did."

Bitty rubbed against his ankles, purring in a funny up and down way he had. Rumple picked up the kitten, cuddling him. He knew that they had found much more than that-they had found a life free from constant strife and stress, a life where they could be happy and fulfilled, doing what they loved best and being who they were.

It was not a perfect life by any means . . . but it was the life they had chosen, and Rumple had no regrets about it.

He reached out and took Belle's hand in his. "Are you glad we moved here, Belle?" he asked softly. "Or do you wish you were back in Maine?"

"No, I like it here. There's too much darkness in Storybrooke but someday...maybe we can have a house in the country?"

"Yes. With a peach and plum orchard and a rose garden? Maybe even a goat and a horse?"

"Are you teasing me, Rumple?"

"Would I do that?" he asked innocently. "That was what I used to wish I could give Milah and Bae. Only I never earned enough money to do so."

"There are some parts of the state we could have a house like that one." Finding a place where they could have a large house had been a secret project of hers since before Carina was born.

"Yes. Plenty of nice land in upstate New York."

"You could still have your shop here..."

"I know. There's no reason why we can't have two houses. I can afford it."

She smiled. 'I just think being out in the country would make us both much happier, we'd have more room if we have more children..."

"True . . . and the children could grow up similar to the way we did."

"We can wait a year or two."

No matter how long they waited, this new life they were building for themselves and their children would one full of love and hope.

 **A/N: Next up-some sightseeing fun and the White Rabbit comes!**


	3. Easter Surprises

**3**

 **Easter Surprises**

On Easter morning, Belle and Rumple woke up early so they could put out the Easter baskets for Henry, Rhee, and Carina. Rhee would be over later for hers, as she and Bae usually had their own Easter morning breakfast together, and Rumple didn't want to disrupt their routine. He hoped Percy would make an appearance before Carina woke up, so he forwent the "costume" he'd put together over a week ago and began hiding eggs for the scavenger hunt instead. The scavenger hunt would be for the kids this year, but last year he'd done one for Belle with chocolate Rumple bunnies. This year, though, they'd have the real one.

Easter morning breakfast was simple-cinnamon rolls, Easter egg bread-a sweet bread braided with colored hardboiled eggs in the center like a nest, glazed with vanilla glaze and more sprinkles, coffee and cocoa.

Belle had made the rolls the night before, so all she had to do was bake them.

"We should have something for our guests too, Rumple," she said.

"You mean Percy?" he queried.

"No, Archie and Henry."

"Henry will eat your cinnamon rolls, and if Archie wants something more substantial than cinnamon rolls and Easter bread, I'll make some bacon and eggs."

Since Belle had a big dinner to prepare he wanted to keep the other two meals simple.

Belle giggled. "I think he wants something from Godiva."

"Like their chocolate torte? I have that for dessert," Rumple replied slyly. "We can have the cocoa for breakfast. Unless you want me to get the chocolate filled croissants?"

The therapist had been to the shop several times since his arrival and Belle suspected it was for more than just to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"Let's have the cocoa." Belle was grinning. "And I think he may not want to go home for a while."

"Oh? Well, he hasn't had a vacation in almost thirty years, so I think he deserves a long one."

"A little birdie told me he bought three boxes of chocolates his first trip there and left one behind."

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "Deliberately? Hmmm . . . . there's only one reason why a man would do that, dearie."

"Yes..and it was for Sharon! You know...that charming lady making Carina's blanket?"

"Yes, I remember." Rumple's eyes twinkled. "Now, Belle, are you playing matchmaker again? You belong in Fiddler on the Roof, dearie!" he teased.

"They're both single and the same age...why not?"

"Well . . . because you know where we come from. Wouldn't that be a bit of a problem?"

"Maybe, maybe not if it's true love...and Sharon has been happier since then."

He spread his hands. "Far be it for me to argue with that. If it's meant to be, it will be." Rumple said. He placed a large gold foil Godiva egg on the living room table with a tag that read To Archie-from your former landlord. "Wait till he opens this. It's the Godiva egg surprise," he giggled. "It has five other kinds of chocolate inside it."

"Oh my! Tell me you have one for me!"

"Now, now, dearie!" he smirked playfully. "I never kiss and tell!"

"Well...just for that...I may eat your surprise myself," she huffed.

"Oh? Maybe your surprise is waiting for you to find it?" He countered.

"Another hunt?" Her eyes lit up.

"Just for you . . . and the first clue is with something I wear everyday," he singsonged.

She thought for a moment. "Now Rumple there are a few things I could think of...and some require me to uncover a few...layers..."

She blushed.

He smirked. "Not THAT, dearie! We have guests-and children! You can uncover that later. THIS is something everyone can see."

"Your shoes?"

"Freezing cold!" he shivered. "Darling, you sometimes help me with it in the morning."

"Your coat!"

"Getting warmer. Carina likes to eat it when I hold her." He cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Your tie?"

"You're on fire!" he cheered.

"You got me a chocolate tie?"

"Umm . . . not exactly. Why don't you go look in the bedroom?"

"Okay...are you coming?"

"Yes, I want to see your face when you find it." His eyes glowed.

"And knowing you, you will make me work for it," she grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

Rumple hummed as he followed her into the bedroom. Given the clue, he figured he knew where she would look first . . .right where he wanted her to . . . in his closet.

Belle opened his closet door her hand on her hip as she recalled his clues in her mind and immediately began her search with his designer tie collection.

There in the center of his tie box was a nest of Ferragamos-with a marshmallow blue bird sitting on top of a multicolored foil egg! "Salutations!" it chirped in her husband's voice, hopping off the egg. "Inside is a treasure, but only one of three!"

"Oh!" She unwrapped the egg slowly, excited to uncover what was hidden inside.

The chocolate Godiva eggs split in half-revealing a parchment note, written in her husband's graceful script.

She smiled as she bit into one of the eggs and read the next clue.

 **This entitles you to candlelit dinner for two, but only if you figure how a chick keeps warm without you.**

"Chicks have wings...and feathers..."

"And if they're just born?" the bluebird cheeped. "What would you do?"

"It would need its mama," she said.

But that was not the correct answer the bluebird sought. She began to pace while she recalled all the knowledge she learned about birds from her books.

The most important thing was warmth.

If a baby bird got chilled, it would die.

Then she recalled the clue was supposed to lead to a candlelit dinner also.

And food meant the kitchen.

She headed toward the kitchen.

"Food and warmth..."

She glanced over at the stove.

The oven was not yet lit.

She opened the door and peered inside.

In a bundt pan was a second chick, a gold one, sitting on yet another multicolored foil egg. "You found me!" it sang. "But I'm no good scrambled!" It hopped onto the oven door and began strutting up and down, whistling "Easter Parade".

She took the egg and started to unwrap it thinking that her husband had surpassed himself with this new challenge, wondering what surprise awaited her this time.

And Easter Parade was one of her favorite movies.

"I could hardly wait to keep our date on this lovely Easter morning..." she sang.

Inside this egg was a gift card for Bookish Bistro, a favorite restaurant of theirs where the theme was a different book each time you went. And another clue as well.

She read the parchment, beaming.

"Seek me high, seek me low, sometimes where birds aren't wont to go . . .hidden safely in a lair . . .where a furry protector stares."

Belle did not have to ponder the final clues for long. "BItty!" she exclaimed and immediately headed towards the cat's bed.

Concealed in the bedding was a final egg with multicolored foil. She unwrapped it slowly, smiling to herself, wondering what treasure it held.

In it was a small scroll, which when unrolled read: **"Spring has sprung, now fun has begun . . . a garden of delights waits to be hatched . . ."**

"Ohh you tease!" she laughed.

She had a small container garden right beside the back porch.

She raced outside. "What did you get me, what did you get me?"

She'd always loved surprises and his were the best ones. She reached inside and pulled out a beautiful golden pendant in the shape of a heart with a large blue diamond in the center. Attached to the chain was a final scroll.

It read- **In books you adore, read one more, to find a golden treasure, in the tale of an egg.**

"And I know just the book!"

She returned to the living room and took down her copy of Aesop's Fables, a first edition that Rumple had spared no expense to procure for her as a gift shortly after their arrival in New York. The moment she opened it, the book glowed with a brilliant white light and a large Godiva egg wrapped in foil rose from the pages.

Though she was excited, she still took her time unveiling the final piece of this intricate puzzle her husband created for her and the moment she peeled away the final piece, the egg divided into two pieces and out from them flew a dove.

"Congratulations, sweetheart! You've found the final clue and my gift to you this Easter Day my darling Belle is a little sightseeing around New York...as any feathered friend you wish to be!" it announced in her husband's voice.

"Oh, this is perfect!" she cried and threw her arms around him. "I've been dreaming about this from the day Bae told me that he was able to fly as a swan! Which bird should I choose?"

"It's your choice," he said softly.

"What bird would you choose?"

She already knew what form she felt best suited him but suspected he thought she would choose a species more delicate like the birds from her surprise eggs.

'This is a gift for you, Belle. I'll be happy in any form."

"There's only one type of bird I feel that would be perfect for this trip...and it suits you. She pointed at the calendar on the wall, purchased from a fundraiser to support the troops. "Eagles!"

"You . . . want to be an eagle?" he stammered. "I thought you'd choose a mourning dove or a mockingbird."

"No. The eagle is the symbol of our nation...and today is a day when many people don't have loved ones to celebrate Easter with because they're overseas. Seeing the eagle in flight gives them hope. And you are my eagle...no matter what we've faced in our lives, you come back stronger than ever."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You always believe in me . . . even when didn't believe in myself. Eagles it is. A symbol of hope and courage for those who need it. Happy Easter, dearheart!" He kissed her passionately.

He opened his mouth to speak and then a familiar wail responded instead. "I think our sleeping beauty is awake," he said with a rueful grin. "We'll have to do so after breakfast. Besides, I'm not sure Percy won't show up soon."

"All right but I can't wait!"

"I know. Neither can I."

Then they heard a noise in the yard. Belle raced over to the window to see a large hole near her container garden. Percy climbed out with a small basket draped over his arm.

"Oh! Am I late?" he cried worriedly.

"No . . . you're right on time," Rumple said, waving. "Come in, quickly. We have nosy neighbors here in the city."

"I'm sorry about the mess." Percy gestured to the hole.

"Rumple will handle it," Belle reassured him and hurried off to fetch Carina before she screamed the walls down, and she would've done it.

Rumple waved a hand and the hole quickly vanished. "There! Now let's go into the den. Belle should be out shortly with Carina."

Just then there came the sound of a door opening, and Henry came out in his pajamas. "Mr. Gold? Are Rhee and Bae here? Is there time for breakfast?" He froze when he saw the rabbit in the den. "Whoa! It's the White Rabbit!"

"Hello," Percy greeted and bowed.

"You must be 's told me about you." The rabbit set his basket down and held out his hand.

Henry shook it. "That's right. How did you come here?"

"Oh, I...ahhh...made a bit of mess with my portal in the yard..." he answered sheepishly. "But I'm here to make a little girl's Easter a joyous one."

Henry smiled. "That's great! I'm sure Carina will be surprised." He went to stand beside a blue basket with an index card with his name on it. He was eager to see what was in it, but decided to wait so he could see Carina with her "Easter bunny".

"I heard a noise outside and..." Archie trailed off when he spotted the white rabbit in the room.

He blinked several times. "Henry...am I... hallucinating or is there a white rabbit in here?"

"Nope. That's Percy from Wonderland."

"OH, hello."

Belle entered the room carrying her daughter. The moment Carina saw the white rabbit, she squealed with delight and held out her arms.

"Aww! How cute!" Henry grinned.

"Look who Papa brought for you sweetheart, the Easter Bunny himself!"

They waited eagerly to see what Percy would do.

"May I hold her, Mrs. Gold?"

Belle went to hand him Carina.

Just before she could she recoiled in shock. The rabbit had turned to chocolate!

"Carina! Oh Carina, what have you done?" she moaned.

Carina giggled and patted the now life sized chocolate bunny.

"Oh my gosh!" Henry exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Can you change him back, Mr. Gold?"

Rumple sighed. "I really need to find a way to keep her from doing that." He examined the chocolate rabbit. "It's a good thing I developed a potion for this-but I hope I have enough." He went to get it from his study where he kept all his magical apparatus hidden behind a secret door.

Sensing her papa was upset with her, Carina started to cry.

Henry blinked, then went and touched the rabbit. "He's solid chocolate!" Then he looked at the baby, who had huge tears running down her chubby cheeks. "Why's she crying? She didn't know any better."

"It's all right, sweetie, it's all right," Belle crooned.

"Maybe she thinks we're all upset with her," Archie mused aloud.

"Archie, how can a baby think that? I mean-she's a baby. Is she really that sensitive?" Henry wanted to know. He made a goofy face at Carina.

"Henry, children are more intuitive than you think," the therapist explained. "When Regina first adopted you she was still learning how to take care of a child and when she was frustrated you would often start crying yourself."

"I did? So she's crying because she thinks Mr. Gold is mad at her?"

"Yes."

"Mad at who?" asked Rumple as he came into the room holding a green and blue glass bottle. "I'm not mad at anyone."

"Carina feels you're upset with her," Archie told him.

Rumple shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not upset with her-I'm upset with me. For not warning Percy and for not figuring out how to corral this wild power of hers till she's old enough to control it herself."

"You'll figure it out. You always do," Belle soothed. "We didn't think this would happen...not after the last time."

He went over to his daughter and said, "Hey, sweetie, don't cry. Look, Papa has a potion to make it all better! See?" he showed her the bottle and gently wiped away the tears with a finger. His baby was as sensitive as he had been as a child, easily roused to tears or laughter.

"Magical babies tend to have magical mistakes," he said philosophically. Then he held out his arms. "Carina, would you like to help Papa?"

She smiled softly, wriggling in her mother's embrace. "I think that means yes," she giggled.

Rumple took his daughter in one arm, and let her grasp the bottle in her chubby fist. "There, now we'll count to three. One . . . two . . . three!" he called and then together the two magicians poured the potion over the chocolate bunny. As the potion shimmered down the rabbit, he changed back into a real live bunny again.

"W...What happened?" he murmured. "Did I faint?"

"Sorry, Percy! Forgot to warn you-my true love baby is fixated with chocolate and has a chocolate touch." Rumple apologized. "She . . . err . . . turned you into chocolate for a few minutes but . . . then I changed you back."

To their surprise the rabbit simply laughed. "Better chocolate than stone!"

"Maybe she thought you were a vanilla bunny," Henry said helpfully.

"She meant no harm. Now before the Red Queen changed she would have turned me to stone without a thought having been taught to do so by the Queen of Hearts. I do not miss Cora. She nearly destroyed our land."

"She's why Archie and I are here," Henry said quietly. Then he said, "Hey, Mr. Gold. What if you made Percy a brown rabbit? The Carina won't think he's vanilla. I mean, just for a little while?"

*then

"I suppose I can. if Percy agrees."

"I don't see any harm in it."

Rumple waved a hand and the white rabbit's pure as snow fur became a dark chocolate brown. "There!"

Carina clapped excitedly and squealed.

"Now, dearie, no turning him to chocolate," Rumple lectured softly. "He's already that." The baby held out her arms again. This time Rumple handed her to Percy.

"Wait until you see what I have for you little one," he said softly, reminding him of his own children at home in Wonderland.

Carina's hand touched his nose. Then she looked expectantly back at her parents. Rumple giggled. "She wants to play the face game, Belle." He said to his wife. "Nose!" he called.

Carina then touched his eye, which the rabbit shut.

"Eye!" Henry called. "But don't poke."

Then she grabbed an ear.

"Ear!" Belle called. "Now don't pull."

The baby was puzzled. She touched her ear, then touched the rabbit's ear, looking confused.

"Your mama means not to pull my ear," Percy said gently.

"Gently, dearie," Rumple instructed. Then he pointed. "Big ear. Little ear," he indicated the baby's ear.

Carina smiled. Then she stroked Percy's cheek.

"That's right, sweetie. Cheek," Belle encouraged.

Carina touched her own cheek. Then she touched the rabbit's again, liking the soft velvet fur.

"Furry," Henry said helpfully. Then he pointed to the rabbit's mouth. "What's that?"

She opened her own mouth slowly then closed it.

"Good! And what do you do with your mouth?" Henry asked, figuring she would try and eat or talk with it.

Instead she kissed Percy-right on his mouth!

"How cute!" Archie praised.

"Oh dearie dearie dear!" Rumple giggled. "Looks like she wasn't asleep last time we were kissing in the kitchen, Belle."

"Little pitchers have big ears..and big eyes!" Archie joked.

"They do," Belle agreed. "But we kiss her all the time, Rumple. So . . ."

"There's nothing curiouser and nothing that mimics like a baby," Percy laughed. "Thank you, darling."

"Except for Alice," Percy laughed again.

"True," snickered Rumple. "She was curiouser than a cat."

"Those days are behind her now. She has a family in England."

"And there's nothing more important than that," the former Dark One stated.

Percy reached into his basket and handed the baby a small plush bunny that resembled him made by one of the Red Queen's seamstresses. "This is to keep you company when I leave."

Carina hugged it, clearly delighted. Her eyes crinkled and shone just like her parents.

Then she frowned and touched Percy's brown fur. Then shook the white plush rabbit and wrinkled her brow. Obviously she wanted to know why her toy wasn't brown like the Easter bunny.

"Rumple, would you mind...?"

"No. Ah, Carina, already you know your colors! Or at least two colors!" he said proudly. Then he changed the toy's fur to match the living one's. "There, how's that, sweetheart?"

Carina blew him a kiss.

Henry laughed.

"I can see her chasing all the little boys in school, trying to kiss them," Archie chuckled.

"Speaking of kissing Doctor Hopper is there something you want to tell us?" Belle asked with a smirk.

Henry gaped. "You kissed somebody?"

"No, no not yet...I..." The doctor blushed. "How did you know Belle?"

"My wife always knows about matters of the heart. Sometimes before YOU're eve sure!"

"Well ahhh she did invite me to her place this afternoon..."

"Just for a short visit..." he added nervously.

"If your Papa has his way sweetheart you won't be dating for a long time," Belle said to her daughter.

"Not unless the boys want to become new decorations in the garden," he muttered.

"Percy have you had breakfast yet?"

"Just a glass of carrot juice. I . . . err . . din't want to be late," he replied sheepishly.

"You can have breakfast with us then. Bae and Rhee should be here soon."

As if on cue, Rumple's cell rang. "Papa, we're on our way. Hope you saved me a cinnamon roll. I kinda burnt my French toast."

"We have plenty. Just come on over. There's a surprise," Rumple told him.

"He's on his way," he told the rest of them.

Belle laughed. "Did he burn breakfast again?"

Rumple nodded. "Got it in one."

"Well we have plenty. I'm curious to see how he reacts to our guest."

"Me too. He . . . didn't have much contact with magical creatures before he left the forest. He never wanted to," Rumple said. "And I wonder what Rhee will think also."

"Rhee's his granddaughter," Henry explained as he led the way into the kitchen. His nose told him that the cinnamon rolls were ready.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Henry's mouth was watering, but he sat down and waited for the others before serving himself a cinnamon roll and some cocoa.

Bae and Rhee arrived a short time late, both of them stunned to see a large rabbit sitting in the kitchen with the others. Bae knew his father associated with many magical creatures but never imagined one of them was from Alice in Wonderland. "The March Hare, Papa?"

"Actually, he's the White Rabbit, Percy. But he . . . err . . . ended up with a makeover because of your baby sister."

"Uh oh..did he make him a giant chocolate bunny?"

"I'm afraid so!' Rumple groaned.

"She wanted dark chocolate, not white!' Henry laughed.

"Henry!" Archie cried.

Rhee started laughing. "It's like people fighting over what's better-Reeses or Hershey's."

Percy reached into his basket and handed her a large white egg.

"Thank you," she said, and wondered if she was supposed to eat it.

"It's not this Hersheys you speak of but I hope you'll like it."

"Is it chocolate?" she queried.

"Yes, Wonderland's finest in a shell from the Mallow Marsh."

"Wow! That's cool!" Rhee said.

Bae looked at her. "You gonna share some with me, swanmay?"

"Let's make a deal,' she retorted cheekily.

"What!" he objected. "I'm your dad! You don't make deals with your dad!"

"Oh? Don't you, Baelfire?" his father quizzed.

"Papa, that was . . . it was different!" his son tried to cover.

"Was it? I don't believe so."

"It wasn't for chocolate!" Bae declared stubbornly.

Rhee rolled her eyes. "Dad, a deal's a deal. Remember who taught me that?"

Bae flushed red as a sunset. "I don't believe this! You're throwing my own words back in my face."

"She should. You tried to deal me out of you doing a week's worth of chores."

"It didn't work," his son grumbled. "Not really." He sighed. Then he looked at his daughter. "Okay, you give me two pieces and you can stay up till ten on Friday."

"Dad, you want me to give you two for the price of one?" Rhee shook her head.

"Uh . . . okay. You can stay up Friday and Saturday," he amended.

"How about you take me and Henry to the movies on Friday, and we go shopping on Saturday," she countered.

"Shopping where?" he queried.

"Barnes & Noble. Chinatown. Little Italy."

Bae groaned. "Last time we went there you nearly made that Chinese vendor cry."

Rhee shrugged. "He deserved it. He was trying to rip me off. Trying to sell me a fake marble statue made in Taiwan, not Beijing. Besides, we promised Henry to take him on a tour of the city. You kill two birds with one stone."

"And a cheat deserves what they get," Rumple added.

"Yeah like my grandpa," Bae muttered. Then he extended his hand. "Okay, swanmay. You've got a deal."

Rhee shook it. Then she added with a familiar smirk. "And nobody breaks deals with me, Dad!"

"Yeah, you're a chip off the old teacup," he said ruefully. "And God help the vendors in downtown Manhattan."

Rumple laughed. "Did you expect anything less Bae?"

"No. She's your granddaughter," his son commented. "It runs in the family."

"Yeah, Dad. And don't forget, you're HIS son," she pointed out. "I know all the rumors about the bargain you made with your faculty director."

"My students talk too much," he grumbled.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Belle laughed.

"Dad's faculty director, Mr. Andrews, is known for never letting his professors get paid at the top of the pay scale. Except when he hired Dad. Dad spent over an hour in his office, arguing with him about how much he was worth . . .and he made a deal that he would teach on a trial basis for a month, to prove he really was worth every penny."

"So he thought I was kidding, I proved him wrong, and . . ." Bae began.

"Dad's one of the highest paid staff at the university!" Rhee crowed. "And they say that Prof Spinner can out deal the devil himself."

"Like I said, my students talk too much. And they're not too fond of Andrews. He's kind of a grim sort."

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Percy chortled. He took a cinnamon bun also.

Bae sighed and cut into the sweet bread. "Oh, I missed this! Grandma Lir used to make this," he said and spread a piece with butter, peeling the hardboiled egg and eating it also.

Rhee took a cinnamon bun and some cocoa, saying, "See, it was a fortunate coincidence you burnt the French toast, Dad. Otherwise we'd be too full to eat these." She bit into one, sighing with bliss.

"Umm . . . right, good one, Rhee," her father agreed, though actually he'd gotten distracted playing Candy Crush and forgot about the toast on the griddle.

"This is for you, Henry," Percy held out another egg like Rhee's.

"Thanks." He looked at Archie. "If you want, I can share with you."

"No, that's okay," Archie began, and then Belle said, "That's not necessary, Henry. Because he has his own egg."

She brought in the Godiva egg and laughed as the therapist's eyes went round.

"Oh my! You didn't have to do this, Belle!"

"There's more inside," Rumple told him. "Five new truffle eggs—limited editions."

Archie looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Thank you, Rumple! Thanks, Belle!" Then he shyly removed a small envelope from his pocket. "I . . . err . . . didn't really know what to get you so—I got you gift cards to Godiva."

He handed a card to Belle and a card to Bae also. "Happy Easter!"

They both thanked him and he gave Henry one also.

After breakfast, Henry and Rhee opened their baskets, which were filled with books, puzzles, and in Henry's case a baseball cap with the Empire State building on it, and Rhee had a pretty scarf with tiny rabbits on it. Like her dad, she loved scarves.

While they were doing the scavenger hunt, and finding Godiva eggs, and searching for the "prize egg" which contained $25, Belle carried a special pie into the kitchen. "This is one of your presents, Rumple. I made your favorite meat pie."

Rumple's eyes lit. "I think I'll eat this for breakfast," he said and hugged his wife. "Did you make it yourself, Belle?"

"I did. I hope it tastes okay."

He cut a slice and the aroma was amazing. "Mmm!" he said after he had taken a bite. "Scrumptious!"

"The rest of your surprise is dessert," she said mysteriously.

Bae went and picked up the Easter flowers he'd gotten and brought them over to Belle. They were in a teapot shaped like an Easter bonnet. "These are for you, Mama. Happy Easter!"

"Oh, Bae! They're lovely!" she said. "I'm going to put them right on the table as a centerpiece."

Beaming, she did so.

Bae went and retrieved a long wrappd box and said, "This for you, Papa. I figured one weekend you could do this."

Rumple unwrapped the box to find a new classy Ferragamo with gold sheaves of wheat on a navy blue ground. "Bae, that's amazing!"

"I tried to find straw, but wheat was the best I could do." Then he said, "Look, there's more."

Rumple looked in the box and found two tickets for the Broadway production of _Phantom of the Opera._ "I always wanted to see that play," he exclaimed.

"I figured you and Belle could go one night—and I'll watch Carina." He offered generously.

"Bae, you shouldn't have!" Belle cried, touched by his generosity.

"Sure I should. Everyone needs a night out. Especially with a new baby. I know Sorcha and I appreciated any time someone could watch Rhee and let us spend some time alone."

"We'll treasure this," Rumple assured him.

Bae then pulled another envelope out of his other pocket and handed it to Archie. "Papa told me you'd be staying awhile and so . . . I figured you might like to take someone for dinner at the View." He winked as Archie blushed.

"Thank you, Bae!" he stammered, clutching the envelope with the gift card in it and wondering if he would ever have the nerve to ask out a certain lady.

Carina looked at Bae and went to grab his sleeve.

"Don't worry, bugaboo. I didn't forget," he said, and he pulled out a little doll, dressed like a princess.

Carina squealed and hugged it. It was a ragdoll, so she could hug it and chew on it to her heart's content.

"I have something for Henry too, but I'll give it to him later," Bae told Archie.

The therapist nodded and thought that this had been a wonderful Easter so far, and there was still the dinner to be had, and a stroll over to St. Patrick's also. He was also excited to go shopping in downtown Manhattan and experience all the local cuisine and culture he had read about while flying here. But the reality far eclipsed what he'd read in the brochures.

"Well, I must be going back to my family now," Percy said regretfully. "But I will have some wonderful stories to tell, Mr. Gold. "

He drew a circle on the wall of the kitchen and a portal formed and he hopped into it, waving goodbye as he did so.

The last glimpse he had was of Belle, Rumple, Bae, and Archie waving goodbye, and Carina blowing him a kiss.

"Bye, Easter bunny!" Belle called, and had Carina wave.

As the portal snapped shut, Rumple groaned. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked his son.

"I must be getting old . . . I forgot to change Percy's coat back to white!" Rumple said, chagrined.

"Rumple, they have mages there who can do so," Belle soothed. "It was an honest mistake."

"Hey, it could be worse, Papa. He could have been pink!" Bae said. "Like the year I decided to dress up as the Easter bunny to hide Rhee's basket, and the only costume that fit me was a pink bunny one!" He shook his head. "And for years she never let me forget it!"

Rumple gave a wicked chuckle. "Ahh, Bae. The things we do for our children!"

Bae swallowed, thinking that the man before him had done more for his child than anyone he'd ever known. And he was never so grateful for that than now.

 **A/N: Hope you'll forgive the delay, meant to get this written sooner but was too busy. Happy belated Easter!**


	4. Rebirth

**4**

 **Rebirth**

"That was delicious, Belle," Rumple praised his wife's cooking, though Rhee had helped. "But now I feel too full to eat dessert. Perhaps I'll feel better after I take a little walk."

"I think I'll come with you, Papa. I feel like a stuffed Christmas goose," Bae agreed.

"Do you want us to take Carina?" Rumple offered. "Sometimes pushing her in her stroller makes her fall asleep."

Belle knew that was so, and she still had to clean up after dinner, and make the coffee, even though Henry and Rhee would help and Archie offered also. "Yes, that's a good idea. If she's sleeping, we'll be able to play rummy after dessert."

Rumple smiled. "Then we'll go for a walk after we help clear up the table."

"No, Grandpa," Rhee disagreed. "Me and Henry got this. You go for a walk with Dad and Carina." She sensed that her grandpa and her dad needed some time to themselves.

"Looks like the princess has spoken," Bae laughed. "C'mon, Papa. I could use some exercise after being in a classroom most of the week and the rest in my studio."

After Rumple had put Carina into the stroller, and made sure a blanket was tucked about her, even though the weather was mild for the beginning of April, Bae pushed it out the door and onto the street.

As they perambulated along, Bae wheeling the stroller slowly enough for Gold to keep up with his cane, they noticed that there weren't all that many people out shopping on this Easter Sunday. Then again, it was still early afternoon, since they had opted to eat before three o'clock, and people were probably still home celebrating with their loved ones and friends.

The wind blew quietly from the west, and the sun made the sidewalks sparkle slightly, as they passed the various buildings, some old and some new, but all of them together giving the city a unique character, like an aging actress who still has the vim and vigor of her youth.

They walked the few blocks to the park without speaking, content to just be in the other's company. In the stroller, Carina smiled and fell asleep, tired after her long day meeting Percy and using her magic. As the baby dozed, the two meandered down paths by the lake and when Bae paused beside the water, recalling the first time they had been here, back when his papa had just arrived in the city, and then been attacked by the two fanatics of the Edwardian Society, witch hunters who hated him and who had killed his wife that long ago day in Scotland, who had tracked him down so they could kill his daughter and anyone else who got in their way.

Bae shivered and rubbed his arms through the sleeves of his jean jacket.

"Cold, son?"

"No, not cold, just . . . remembering what happened here when we . . . you know with those fanatics that almost killed you . . ." He gave his father a guilty glance sidelong. "I'm sorry, Papa, I should have told you, warned you . . ."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Bae. None of us were prepared for someone to attack us—especially me. Though perhaps I should have been. We thought we were safe."

"I know, but . . . you'll never know how much I regretted that you got hurt because of me . . ."

Rumple touched his shoulder. "I never blamed you, son. Never. I did what I did to protect Rhee, and I'd do it again, a thousand times over, if necessary. No one hurts my granddaughter. Or my son. Not while there's breath still in me."

Bae glanced out over the water, lapping gently in the breeze. A few ducks circled and landed upon the pristine surface. "That's something I never truly realized about you . . . until I got lost. When I was a kid, living with you in the forest, we never had much materially but I had everything emotionally, Papa. I always knew I was loved, that you cared, that you'd watch over me. I thought after you took the curse, you changed, and some part of you did—but never that part. No matter how the darkness tried, it could never take that from you. I was just too . . . scared and immature to see that then. But once I was on my own . . . I realized after three days how much I took you for granted."

"I'm sorry, Bae. I never meant to break our deal—"

"I know. I was an idiot to blame you. It was Blue's manipulation that led to our separation. I also know that you didn't let go—the portal sucked me from you. But I guess it was so much easier to blame you for everything rather than admit I'd been a sucker. It was only later . . . when I was with Sorcha, that she Showed me what she Saw in her scrying bowl . . . and I was forced to admit the truth I hid from. You never truly abandoned me, Papa. Or else you'd never have looked for me all those years. I ran away . . . but you found me. And found the family you'd lost." He gazed out over the water again. "Sorcha always told me that what's loved comes back to you. She was right. It does."

He thought then of his lost wife, whose love was so powerful it transcended time and space—and she still came to him in dreams and occasionally in spirit other times as well, such as at Rumple's wedding.

Rumple caught the longing on his son's face and murmured, "You'll always miss her, Bae. But you'll also always treasure the memories. Sometimes . . . when I was alone in my castle . . . I would sit and remember you and me together . . . and the walks we used to take and the way you'd help me gather the wool from the sheep to spin . . ."

Bae's eyes crinkled. "Yeah, remember the time that nasty tempered ram knocked me down? Hit me right on my rear end and knocked me in the mud. I think I was like eight or something. And while I was lying there hollering and crying, sure I was gonna be trampled, you came rushing round the corner of the pasture and walloped that cranky old thing right over the head with your stick and yelled, "Get away from my son, you devil spawn!" And that ram turned around, I thought for sure he was gonna go for you, but you shook your stick in his face, and he backed up and ran off like you were a wolf! And I thought you were the bravest man I ever saw, even if nobody else did."

Rumple chuckled. "I remember being terrified you were gonna be killed. And I didn't stop to think, I just went for that bloody ram and all I wanted was for you to be safe. I was so mad I forgot to be scared. It was only later, after I'd given you a bath and put some salve on your bruises and tucked you in bed, that I got the shivers and shook like a willow in a windstorm."

"I remember I couldn't sit down too well for almost a week. And you sold that troublemaker to the butcher after the spring lambs were born," Bae recalled, smiling.

"Better he became mutton than I had to worry about you getting hurt again," Rumple remarked.

"Yeah I didn't miss him," his son admitted. "And I'd have done the same thing if it had been Rhiannon." He paused and then said, "You know, it was only after I became a dad that I realized—I mean truly realized—just how much energy and effort it must have taken you to raise me after Milah left. After I lost Sorcha . . . I was so adrift . . . but I had to get myself together because I had a little kid relying on me for everything. And it was hard, harder than anything, but I . . . I remembered what you did for me and I guess I tried to do that with Rhee. And it was only then I really understood what you'd done for me when you took the dagger curse, Papa. You didn't do it for power, like I convinced myself once I fell through the portal. I was wrong. You did it because you were desperate to save your child, the one thing you had that mattered more to you than anything. You did it for love. I didn't understand that then . . . and didn't let myself understand it even when Sorcha told me that I was mistaken, that a sacrifice made out of love was never truly a bad thing . . .but after I was here with Rhee, and worried every time she hurt herself or some bratty kid teased her about her hair or her eyes . . . I knew that if I had to make that choice—I'd do whatever I had to in order to save my baby girl. Whatever I had to. I know a lot of people would say they'd give up their own life for their kid—well you did do that—and something more—you gave up your soul, your very essence."

"I'd do it again, Bae. You're worth every bit of trouble."

His son looked stricken. "Papa, I never wanted . . ."

"Ah, Bae. Don't you see—it was never about wanting. Neither of us wanted what happened. But it was the best of two bad choices . . . and I chose the one I thought I could live with. Where at the end of the day, I still had my boy."

Bae hugged him abruptly. "If . . . you hadn't, I would've tried to come home. If I could."

"I doubt you could have. They treated those kids worse than animals, Bae. And it's why so many died. It's why I couldn't bear it if you had gone. Because I knew the odds . . . and they weren't any better than when I had left to fight. They never improved. We were fighting a war we couldn't win. We were outmaneuvered, out fought, and outnumbered. There was only one way to win—with magic."

"And you won it for us, Papa. Only nobody appreciated it except the parents of the children who came home." He didn't say it but he thought—not even me. Morraine reminded me how you saved all those kids—but all I could see was how my papa was a monster. I wasn't looking with my heart, just my eyes."

"I did it because it was the right thing to do. No child should have to die alone and afraid in some war far from home. No child should have to fight in a war at all." Rumple declared softly.

"You were never a coward, Papa," Bae said adamantly. "You just thought you were because other people told you so and you believed them. But a coward would've never done what you did for me. They'd have run off, like my grandpa did."

Rumple smiled. "I . . . always hoped you'd understand why I did the things I did, Bae."

"I do now, Papa. I understand more than you know." Bae said feelingly. Together they looked out on the lake. As the sun struck the water it seemed to blaze up, as if it had been set afire, and Bae murmured, "You taught me the meaning of true sacrifice, Papa. Fitting on this day, when you think about it. And you too were reborn—when you died and were revived—into Mr. Gold the antique dealer and spinner."

Gold flushed. "Bae, you shouldn't compare me to that one. I'm nowhere near what He was."

"None of us are, Papa. But you tried . . . and that's what matters," Bae answered. He put his arm around Rumple and together they watched the ducks swimming through the motes of sunshine dancing upon the water and let the peace and serenity of this Easter afternoon surround them, and they basked in the joy and love it promised.

Back at the house Archie paced the floor nervously. He was due over at Sharon's in two hours but he didn't want to leave until he found out whether Rumple could change Gepetto's parents and Henry's father back. Gepetto was desperate. He's called his friend that morning to tell him he would pay any price the sorcerer asked to have his family back.

The familiar chiming of the Golds' alarm system whenever anyone opened the front door, though the system was not armed, echoed through the house as Bae held the door open for Rumple to push the stroller with the slumbering Carina into the house. "Honey, I'm home!" he called softly to Belle.

Belle smiled and kissed her husband. "Good, now please tell Archie to stop pacing before he wears a hole in the floor!"

"Okay. You put the little dearie to bed and I'll see why Dr. Feel Good is having an anxiety attack," her husband said with an impish grin.

"Dad, we're watching Peter Cottontail," Rhee called from the den. "Come and see it. We got popcorn!"

Bae laughed and made his way into the den, where the popular cartoon was playing, and his daughter and Henry were ensconced on the couch, sharing a huge bowl of buttered popcorn and drinking iced tea.

He sat down by his daughter and helped himself to some popcorn, saying teasingly, "Sure you don't wanna sit in my lap? So you can hide your face in my shirt when some scary parts come on?"

"DAD!" Rhee gasped, scandalized. "I was five, Dad! FIVE!"

"I used to do that with Mom," Henry confessed.

"She did that in the movie theater once. When we were watching the Little Mermaid," Bae grinned. "Spilled popcorn all over."

"What was so scary 'bout that?"

Rhee looked at him. "I was terrified of Ursula. I was five and Dad took me to one of these matinees where they showed classic Disney films."

"Archie took me to the movies all the time, didn't you, Archie?"

"When your mother allowed it."

Rumple looked over at him. "So . . . what's got your tail feathers in a knot, dearie?"

"May I speak to you in private?" He picked up Henry's backpack.

"Certainly. Let's go up to my study."

He led the way to his office and silently shut the door once they were inside. He gestured to a comfy chair beside his desk. "Have a seat."

Rumple went and sat in his red leather executive chair, which Belle jokingly called the "president's chair".

Archie unzipped the bag. "Ummm...along with keeping Henry safe from Cora there was another reason why we came here. We needed your help...to try to reverse spells cast on people close to us."

"What do you mean?" asked the former Dark One. He leaned forward intently.

Archie took the dolls out and set them on the desk. "These are...Gepetto's parents...and August."

The two dolls Rumple already recognized. He had them in his shop in Storybrooke all during the curse. But August was now a little wooden puppet.

Rumple blinked. "Who turned August into a puppet?"

"Cora."

One eyebrow went up. "Why? He tick her off with his rascally manners? Or did he attempt to pick her pocket?"

"We're not sure but we think it had something to do with the Once Upon a Time book."

Archie lowered his head. "Gepetto's lost almost his entire family...I'm partially to blame for that but I've been told his parents can't be brought back."

Gold shook his head. "Not so, dearie. All magic has a counter. I brewed this potion for you . . .but not for those it was used upon."

"You can reverse it? But...what do we tell them?"

"The truth, Archie. They were under a spell by mistake and only now-when I have the power of white sorcery-was I able to reverse the enchantment." Rumple replied. "I'll need to prepare a slightly different antidote for them than the one I'll need for August."

He nodded. "Do you need anything from me...or Henry?"

"Yes. From you I need a single drop of blood. Blood of the penitent, mixed with . . well, you don't need to know all the boring details," the sorcerer stated, for he was always wary about revealing his secrets. "Henry needs to give me a hair. That's a strong connection to August."

He held out his hand. "Whatever you need."

"I'm not a vampire, dearie," Rumple joked, and he unlocked a small drawer of his desk with a key he had around his neck, withdrawing a small black case. He flipped it open to reveal a small glass phial, and a rather sharp looking lancet, similar to the one a diabetic used.

"This has been sterilized, so you won't get tetanus," he quipped. He removed the lancet from the purple velvet lining. Then he picked up the phial and spoke a soft word of magic to hold it upright on the desk. "Now . . . this won't hurt much-just a prick," he said, and took Archie's finger and gently pricked it with the lancet.

"I don't care as long as it works."

Rumple took his pricked finger and squeezed until a drop of blood emerged, then held the digit over the phial until it fell into the tube. Then he capped it and stuck it back into the case. "There!"

"Once Henry gives me his hair, I can start brewing these. They'll take a few hours, but once they're done, the dolls shall become real again."

"All right I'll go ask Henry."

"Thanks." He removed another empty vial from the case.

Archie went into the living room. "Henry, we'll need a lock of your hair please."

Henry went and plucked a hair from his head. "How come?"

"So we can turn August, Donna and Stephen back. The hair will help change August back."

"Really? Is he gonna do it now?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Can I watch?"

"If Mr. Gold wants you to."

"I'll ask him," the boy said, then rose.

Rhee looked curious. "What's Grandpa doing?"

"Changing my parents and great grandparents back," Henry replied.

"What were they changed into?" she wanted to know.

"Rhee, don't be nosy," Bae began.

"Inquiring minds wanna know!" she shot back.

"Puppets...my great grandparents were an accident but Cora made my dad one on purpose."

"That's terrible!" Rhee said sympathetically.

Then she got up too. "Maybe Grandpa will let us observe him."

"I don't know, maybe," Henry murmured and followed Archie into the study.

Rumple looked slightly surprised when he saw both children. "I only needed one hair, Henry, not your whole head," he joked.

"Mr. Gold, I wanted to know if you'd mind if I watched," he began.

"Well . . . there's not much to see till I start brewing, lad." The magician said modestly. He eyed his granddaughter. "Would you like to see also?"

Rhee nodded. Then she elbowed Henry. "This is better than Harry Potter," she whispered.

"Well, I should hope so, since this is real," Rumple giggled. Then he took Henry's hair and put it into the second vial. Snapping the case closed, he touched a series of books in his bookcase and it swung open to reveal a set of stairs.

"Cool! A secret passage!" Rhee cried.

"How did you do that?" Archie asked, shocked.

"Why, Archie, don't you know? I'm a wizard, dearie!" Rumple smirked.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes."

"Maybe next time I ought to wear a blue hat with moons and stars on it to remind you," sniffed the warlock. "Come on, if you're coming. The passage shuts in two minutes and nobody can open it except me."

They all followed him down the steps to a circular room of stone. In recessed shelves along the walls were many bottles and small boxes labeled with a neat script. On a table were sets of knives, beakers, pipettes and things which could have been in a standard chemistry lab. In the center of a pentacle etched in the stone floor was a large cauldron, which Rumple had some water pour into and then lit with a wave of his hand. The air was cooler here, and smelled of herbs and spices. Smaller cauldrons stood stacked along the wall, and a sink with a container of soap and a cloth was near the table.

"Now, you all stand here," he pointed to the wall by the sink. "Don't move, and try and be quiet, since I have to concentrate. You can save your questions till after I'm done." He instructed.

He moved to a small niche in the wall and removed a pair of glittering silver gloves and put them on. "Dragonhide," he said, wriggling his fingers. "This way I don't burn myself."

"This is so cool!" Henry whispered.

Then he lifted his hands above his head, and with a flourish, began calling out ingredients. They flew off the shelves and onto the worktable and he began to measure and chop and grind and stir the cauldron with precise economical movements.

Rhee watched in fascination, thinking her grandpa moved with such confidence and grace, even with his limp. It was truly magical.

Rumple uncorked a vial filled with silver liquid. He measured a drop into the cauldron, which began to hiss and bubble. He gestured, and the flame burned very low.

He used the mortar and pestle to grind some purple flowers and then carefully blew them off his hand into the mixture, stirring quickly.

A strange fruity smell drifted up out of the cauldron.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the drop of blood in the phial. He carefully added it to the cauldron, and the solution turned a vibrant pink.

"There. Now we let this simmer for two hours," he announced, and a large clock appeared on the wall and began to keep time.

He then took a medium sized cauldron from the wall and began to measure more ingredients out.

"I'll call Sharon and tell her I'll be late."

"No need, dearie. This will keep," Rumple said. "Once it's brewed, it can stay until used."

"I'll see what she says."

"All right. Go upstairs then and call, you won't get reception down here on your phone."

He flicked a wrist and a large book came and hovered in the air beside him. It turned a page when he asked, and he began to read.

Finding what he sought, he called out several more ingredients, including the root of a mandrake and the tooth of a chimera.

He chopped up the mandrake, which made a weird shrieking sound.

"Oh my goodness! Is it alive?" Rhee hissed.

"No, it's not. But it's thick with juice and cutting into it makes that sound," answered her grandfather.

He placed the pieces of root into the cauldron. They made it bubble and gurgle and emit a sound rather like a steam whistle.

He took the tooth and put it in a small brazier, took a medicine dropper and a vial of green liquid and extracted a drop and threw it on the tooth. The tooth hissed, fizzed, than liquefied.

"Basilisk venom," Rumple said in answer to Henry's unspoken question. "It's more potent than acid. Has to be kept in a special container-and this is made from it also," Rumple indicated the medicine dropper.

He added the liquefied tooth into the cauldron, then stirred it.

The cauldron seemed to quiver . . . then it emitted a sound rather like a belch.

Rhee giggled.

"Sounded like the Bog of Eternal Stench in Labyrinth," Archie said when he returned.

"This mixture is rather gassy," the wizard snickered. He patted the side of the cauldron with a gloved hand. He then pulled out the hair with a set of tweezers and threw it in.

The mixture now gave off the scent of fresh cut grass, ink, and cinnamon.

"Simmer," he directed the cauldron and the flame lowered.

He waved a hand, and the book swooped away and put itself into the bookshelf above the ingredients. Then he sent all the ingredients back to their shelves and cleaned up his table. Lastly he removed his gloves and washed his hands.

"Okay, dearies. Now we leave this to simmer for a few hours. The clock on the wall will tell me when it's done." He beckoned them upstairs.

"I hope it works," Archie whispered to Henry.

"If anybody can restore them, Mr. Gold can," Henry said confidently.

"It should've been done years ago and had I not been so foolish never happened to begin with."

"We all make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them," Henry said.

"And I'm nervous about this evening ...it's been a while since I've been on a date and eventually I will have to tell Sharon...who I am."

He feared she would have him locked up at Bellevue.

"Not everyone in this world believes magic is fake," Rumple said as he caught up to them.

"I haven't asked...I suppose I should." He sighed. "But not in a way that will make her think I'm insane."

"Why don't you take her somewhere you can bring up the topic?" suggested Rumple.

"She said she wants to stay home this evening with me and Bella...that's her Boxer. Her parents are visiting her sister."

"Then perhaps you can watch a movie with magic in it."

"Hmmm maybe Labyrinth."

"There, and that can lead into a discussion-like do you believe other worlds exist?"

"I already have the flowers and candy...do I need anything else?"

"No. Just relax and . . . act natural."

"I'll try."

"You could kiss her too," Rhiannon spoke up.

"Would that be appropriate? I mean..." He blushed.

"If she wants you to." Rhee said.

Belle approached them holding Carina who had her arms outstretched for her papa.

Rumple took her, crooning, "Did ye have a nice nap, _alanna_?"

"She did but started crying as soon as she woke up and couldn't see you."

"Sweetpea, Papa will always come for you," he said to his baby, and kissed her little nose.

"Did the potion work?"

"Don't know yet, Belle. They're still simmering, and will be for awhile yet. I have them on a timer for two hours."

"I hope so. Henry needs his family..."

"I'll do my best," he said modestly. He carried Carina into the den, where Bae was still eating popcorn and drinking ginger ale.

"And I got a call from Emma while you were busy. Cora was in your old shop and the cemetery...they think she's trying to resurrect those buried there for an army!"

Gold looked alarmed. "Resurrecting the dead is forbidden! Especially here . . ."

"Can she do it?"

"Maybe. Unless she's stopped. This world's magic will resist her, but . . . if she performs a great enough sacrifice . . ."

Belle blanched. "She will kill someone?"

"Someone . . .most likely several someones," Rumple said darkly. "Unless Regina knows where Cora's heart is and uses it against her."

"Didn't you tell me she removed it when she was with you?"

"She did and kept it in a box," he nodded. "If Regina knows where that box is and can access it . . . she can cast the Innocent's Curse upon it and render Cora harmless."

"You would have defeated her easily." Belle said confidently.

"Probably. But it's out of my hands now. I am the Guardian of New York. My responsibility lies here."

"And the only chance Regina has of proving she can be better is if she and Emma defeat Cora together."

"Yes. If they wish I can instruct them via texting about the Innocent's Curse. It's a spell most dark practitioners wouldn't know."

"It may help." Belle had her issues with the queen but she also knew how devastating it would be for Henry to lose both of his mothers.

"What is that spell, Papa?" Bae queried, one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"The Innocent's Curse is a spell designed to render a dark mage harmless-by a means other than killing them. Any magician can kill, just like any man can pick up a gun and shoot someone. But have you ever heard the expression "I can do worse than kill you?" Well, that's what this spell does to a dark practitioner. When cast upon the dark mage's heart, and then the heart is placed back into their body, it makes him or her an innocent again-with all the traits of an innocent, including an extreme reluctance to hurt anyone with magic. Necromancy would be abhorrent to her then, as would torturing and killing people. In fact, in light of her crimes, she may very ask for her magic to be bound as penance or take a vow to never harm anyone again with it-and such a vow made binding with magic-is forever."

"And it would work on someone like her?"

"If the one who casts it is stronger than she is-yes."

Then he added, "Or ones-because two mages together may cast that spell."

"And hopefully we can get Henry's dad back."

"That isn't as hard as you think," Rumple said. Then he took out his phone and began texting while Carina sat in his lap and played with her new Easter plushie Percy brought her.

Rhiannon turned on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to keep the others entertained, often making comments about the differences between the books and the movies.

Gold hit send and then began to text a new set of instructions. Carina, bored with playing with the bunny, got attracted by the buttons and icons on his Samsung Galaxy, and suddenly put her hand out, touching several buttons at once.

"Carina, you sassy minx!" Gold gasped in dismay. "Ah, I hope Regina understands babble."

Moments later a text came back from Regina.

 _Gold, what is this crap? Is this your idea of a joke?!_

 _Sorry, dearie. Carina decided to say hello._

 _Oh...can you please have her do it when you're not sending me a spell. How is our son?_

 _He's right here, watching Harry Potter with Rhiannon._

Carina reached out a hand. "No, imp. Not Papa's phone," Rumple gently pushed her hand away.

The baby glared at him and let out an angry wail.

 _Good. Rumple, Mother's taken every heart in the cemetery and those in my vault. Can she summon a corpse army from our world too?_

 _It's possible. But only if she makes a huge sacrifice. Do you know where her heart is? You're going to need it for the spell I just sent you._

He winced as Carina sobbed angrily in his ear.

Bae went to pick her up. "C'mere, bugaboo. You can touch this all you want." He gave her the baby play cell phone he'd gotten her for Easter.

She eagerly began to press all the buttons and smiled as the phone talked and chimed.

"Rhee always wanted to play with my phone too," he said, then winced as Carina hit him in the chin with her phone. "Hey, baby girl, let me show you how it's done."

 _I think it may be among her things...on the Jolly Roger but she would have hidden them with a cloaking spell._

 _You can break it, Regina, I taught you how to do so._

 _Emma is complaining I'm too strict a teacher._

Rumple rolled his eyes. _Ha! She's lucky she didn't have me there to hear that. Magic is all about discipline and control. Without it-you fail._

 _That's what I told her. I would teach her as you taught me...and you didn't suffer fools gladly._

 _No, I didn't. Because the magic is an even harsher master than I am._

 _She singed her hair trying to summon fire._

 _Oh dearie dearie dear! I seem to remember YOU set MY pants on fire! And I'm still not sure it was an accident!_

 _It wasn't. I wanted to fry your ass after all the grief you gave me that day._

 _Thought so. But that's a master's job-to give a student grief-payback for how much I had to put up with. Tell Emma she's lucky she didn't have a worse accident-like the student who set his face on fire._

 _I did and it scared her straight._

 _Good. The Masked One was spit on and feared all his life-for playing with a spell his master told him not to. The magic doesn't suffer fools ever._

 _We'll call Henry before he goes to bed tonight._

 _Okay. I'll let him know. Be careful._

 _We will._

Henry kept glancing up at the clock, eager for the potion to be ready.

Gold cocked an ear, knowing the magical clock would send a chime in his ear when the potion was ready.

"Henry, you're not watching this!" Rhee cried.

"I'm sorry...I just want to see if we can get my dad back."

"In another four minutes the potion will be ready," Rumple told him.

Sure enough, the chime went off in his ear almost five minutes later.

"Is it time?" Henry demanded impatiently.

"Go to my study and wait." Gold vanished from the couch and down to the lab to shut off the timer and decant the potions. He returned to his study and sprinkled the first potion on August the wooden puppet.

The potion shimmered over the puppet and caused the wood to glow with an eldritch light.

When the light vanished, there stood August, blinking woozily. "Huh? Where am I? Where's that wretched Queen of Hearts?"

"You're in my study, dearie. In New York."

"How did I get here?"

"Your son brought you here, so I could change you back," Rumple said quietly.

"Henry!? Is he all right?"

"Did it work?" Henry cried, running into the study. "Mr. Gold-is-Dad, you're back!"

"Henry! Thank God!" August threw his arms around his son. "You're all right? Why are you in New York? Where are Emma and Regina? Did you come here alone?"

"No. Archie came with me. Mom and Emma sent me here for vacation and so . . .I'd be safe away from Cora."

"So she's still in Storybrooke?" August's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yeah and she's resurrecting an army-like in the Walking Dead!"

"What? Is she insane...wait no…never mind I know she is. All right, we'll stay here. I don't want to be anywhere near that witch again."

"Can't say I blame you." Gold said approvingly. "You can take the other guest room down the hall." He picked up the other potion. This was the one he was unsure of. "Where's Archie?"

"I'm right here," Archie said from the doorway.

He held out the vial. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Archie walked over to the puppets, his hand shaking slightly as he held the vial. He counted to ten and took a deep breath before he sprinkled the contents onto them.

A soft blue glow surrounded them.

When it disappeared, a man and a woman close to the age he was now appeared in the room.

Rumple grinned. "Jackpot, dearie!"

The couple blinked several times. "Where...oh! Hello! Your name is Jiminy isn't it? Where are your parents?" Donna asked Archie.

He paled. "Ummm...they're...they're not here."

They looked around, not recognizing their surroundings. "Where are we? We were taking this tonic to prevent the plague...how did we get here...and where is our son."

"Why don't we all sit down and explain things?" Rumple said, and waved a hand and more chairs appeared. "To start with, you're in my study in a city called New York. I'm Mr. Gold here-though you might know me better as Rumplestiltskin."

The couple backed away in fear. "The Dark One!"

"Don't call him that!" Rhee said angrily. "He's not cursed anymore. He's my grandpa!" she came to stand beside her grandfather, her amber eyes flashing.

"It's all right. He's not the Dark One. He won't hurt you," Archie added.

"A...Are you certain?"

"Yes, Please, sit down and we'll explain everything," Archie pleaded.

Rhee frowned. "My grandpa isn't cursed anymore, honest. I'm a swanmay, and we don't lie. Look," she spread her hands and a glowing green and silver aura emerged from them. "This is me. And this-is my grandpa."

She gestured and he glowed also-gold and green and blue-colors of Light.

"See? He's a Guardian."

"We don't understand much about magic," Stephen confessed.

"We stay away from it," Donna added. "Please, where is Gepetto?"

Rumple looked at Archie. "I think you'd better field this one, Archie."

His voice was shaky while he spoke, reminding the couple of that fateful meeting long ago when his parents sought shelter in their home only to rob them of some of their goods and to give them their fake tonic which was switched for the transformation potion that turned them into dolls.

The couple was stunned to hear that so many years had passed and their son was now an elderly man with a son and grandson.

"I never meant for any harm to come to you," Archie said sadly.

He looked to Rumple for guidance as his courage faltered.

"He was tricked by some very good con artists," the elder wizard said. "And once the transformation occurred, he begged the Blue Fairy to help him right the wrong he had done. And she changed him into a cricket, so he could be by your son's side and offer him guidance. He became his conscience."

"How could you change us back and she couldn't...why did you wait so long to do it?"

"The Blue Fairy said it couldn't be done," Rumple replied. "As for why he waited . . . he didn't trust me when I was the Dark One. Only now-when I am a master of the Light path."

"Would you have changed us back had he asked you then?"

"I would have. But he never asked me," Rumple said calmly.

"And I regret that every day."

"But you're here now . . . and what matters is that we're all together again-as a family," Henry put in. "My name's Henry. I'm August's son . . .and your great-grandson."

The couple embraced them. "We have a grandson...and a great grandson! How wonderful!" Donna exclaimed.

"Do you have anything to drink around here?" August asked Rumple. "Not like alcohol. But some water or soda?"

"That we can fix," Rumple said. "Come downstairs and meet my wife, my son, and our newest addition, my baby girl."

"This home...it's beautiful."

"And life seems a bit easier in this world," Stephen added.

"It is-in a way. But there are dangers here as well," Rumple said. "Thank you."

Carina was excited to meet her papa's new guests.

She waved and giggled excitedly from Bae's arms, her eyes bright with curiosity.

 _Please don't let her turn them into chocolate_ , he pleaded silently.

"Wave hi, Carina," Bae said, then he handed her a chocolate cookie.

She waved with one hand and shoved the cookie into her mouth.

"Please, won't you sit down and have some tea and cookies?" Belle invited.

"They look delicious! And your daughter is adorable." Donna praised.

"Thank you. She's our little ray of sunshine," Belle beamed. "Her name is Carina. I'm Belle, and this is Bae, my eldest."

"Papa was married once before, but my real mother is gone now," Bae explained. "So Belle is my stepmama, but we don't differentiate like that in this family."

Henry went and got August a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. "Here, Dad."

August took it, then said, "Shouldn't you ask before you go-err-taking things?"

"Mr. Gold said I could eat or drink whatever I wanted," Henry replied cheerfully.

"As long as you clean up afterwards," Rhee reminded him.

"I always do."

"You take after your mom, then," August said ruefully. "When I was your age I was a slob."

Archie laughed. "I can vouch for that. Your papa was always after you to clean up your messes."

"That's cause you never lived with my papa," Bae said. "Papa invented the phrase so clean you could eat off the floor," Bae smirked. "But he should have added after I cleaned it."

"Dad, we need to take Great Grandpa and Grandma around New York!" Henry said excitedly.

"Where will we stay?"

"You can stay at my apartment," Bae offered.

"It won't be too crowded?"

"No . . .it's just me and Rhee." Bae told them, thinking he could spend a night on his couch and let the couple have his room.

"Would Henry and I be able to stay too?" August asked him.

"Dad, we have a room here," Henry reminded him.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. I'm in the blue guest room."

August doubted there would be enough room for him.

"I can conjure up another bed-and enlarge the room so you're not packed like sardines," Rumple offered.

"That'll be great."

"I could always sleep in the nursery with Carina," Henry said.

"Thanks, but you'd never get any sleep," Rumple replied.

Belle laughed. "No, not when she's waking you up at all hours."

"She's my little night owl," her husband said.

"Geppetto was like that too," Donna reminisced.

Carina reached out a hand and promptly patted her papa's arm, covering it with cookie crumbs and baby drool.

"Thank you, dearie. My shirt needed that . . . extra coating of chocolate," her father said ruefully.

"You should try the chocolate here. It's addicting," Belle suggested to the couple.

"Spoken like one who needs chocolate rehab," Bae joked.

"She'd bust out in a week," Rumple snickered. He began to blot his shirt with a napkin, and then went to wipe off his daughter's sticky fingers. The baby fussed. "Ahh ahh, Papa doesn't like sticky hands."

"I wish my moms were here," Henry said wistfully.

"Maybe someday, Henry," August said comfortingly.

An hour later Archie excused himself. "Rumple, I'll try not to be back late "

"Say hello to Sharon for us!" Belle called.

"I will...and thank you, Rumple."

He wanted to give Donna and Stephen time with their grandson and great grandson.

"Have fun, dearie!" Rumple waved.

 **A/N: Next up Belle and Rumple's flight around the Big Apple!**


	5. High on Eagle's Wings

5

High on Eagle's Wings

 _They came flying from far away, now I'm under their spell_

 _I love hearing the stories that they tell_

 _They've seen places beyond my land and they've found new horizons_

 _They speak strangely but I understand_

 _And I dream I'm an eagle_

 _And I dream I can spread my wings_

 _Flying high, high, I'm a bird in the sky_

 _I'm an eagle that rides on the breeze…._

Abba – Eagle

Carina awoke around 2AM for her feeding and diaper change. Rumple offered to care for her himself so that Belle could get some much needed rest and took the baby out into the living room. Belle was so excited over the prospect of seeing the city as a different species that it was difficult for her to fall asleep at first. Just as Carina drifted off the front door opened and Archie walked in. The baby awoke again, crying in protest.

"Oh darn!" Archie cried. "Rumple, I'm so sorry!"

The sorcerer giggled. "Keeping late hours aren't you, cricket?"

"Well…ummmm….we were having a wonderful time….but nothing like that!" Archie added quickly.

"Of course not. You've just started dating and you're the type who would rather wait for marriage."

The therapist flinched. "How did you know…never mind. You're a Seer."

"It's not just that. I was the same way, dearie, My first wife, however, was not as pure as the snow." Rumple shifted Carina to his other shoulder and patted her back gently. "There dearie, now you can go back to sleep. It's just Uncle Archie."

"Sharon said she's going to drop the blanket off tomorrow before we go to lunch. Belle's going to love it."

"I'm sure she will. Better get some rest. You have a busy day too."

"Right. Good night, Rumple."

Rumple returned to his own bedroom an hour later, unsure how long he was asleep before he felt Belle shaking his shoulder.

"Rumple, Rumple, wake up!" she cried excitedly. "Do you remember what today is?"

He smirked. "Ahhh….Christmas?"

"No."

"New Years?"

"No."

"Your birthday?"

"Oh, you imp!" she cried, swatting him with the pillow playfully.

He giggled. "Maybe it's National Beat Up Your Husband Day," he teased.

"Maybe..." She swatted him again. "A little slow aren't you? Our children need to teach you how to pillow fight properly, Rumplestiltskin!"

"I didn't have pillows growing up," he returned spiritedly. "Or anyone to fight with." Then he took his pillow and whacked her with it.

"Ohhh...you think you're gonna beat me? Let's make a deal, dearie!" she countered with a grin.

"What kind of deal?" he asked, his eyes sparkling irresistibly.

"If I win I get breakfast in bed for a month."

"Three weeks," he countered.

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Are you going to make me say it?" he smirked.

"Say what?" she asked innocently.

"My trademark."

"Then say it," She leaned forward.

"Do we have a deal, Mrs. Gold?" he purred his lips almost touching hers.

"Hmm...three weeks...I was hoping for a month at least..."

"Three weeks is better than none. And I have Carina to care for also while you eat," he reminded her.

"Oh damn! I forgot about that. Three weeks it is then. Shall we seal the deal with a handshake?" she teased, holding out her hand.

He looked at her, then shook his head. "No. Let's seal it with a kiss." Then he kissed her, long and deeply, affirming not only the deal but also that she held his heart in her keeping, and always would.

"You read my mind," she murmured."

"Well . . . I AM a wizard, dearie," he murmured.

"Speaking of that...I can't wait for our tour of the city today."

"And we'll be doing it right after breakfast. Bae said he'd come over and watch his sister while we fly."

"Wonderful!"

"And now . . . let's resume our splendid little war!" he cackled and hit her in the head with his pillow.

"Better beware darling, I'm dangerous with this!" she warned.

He put a hand over his heart. "Oh dearie me! I'm so scared!"

"Better be!" she cooed, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh no! I'm mortally wounded!" He clutched himself, smirking.

"Do you need a little nursing?"

"Maybe," he purred. "Depends on the nurse."

"Oh does it? And what nurse do you have in mind?"

"Oh . . . one with auburn hair the color of the embers of a fire and eyes the indigo of the sky at twilight . . .who's sassy and smart and makes my heart skip a beat. Know anyone like that?" He was still curled up on the bed.

She lay down beside him. "Maybe...if this means I've won," she murmured.

"Now . . . did I say that?" he queried, then he smacked her on the chest with the pillow he concealed behind his back.

"You...you sneak! I'll get you for that!" she cried and reached under his armpit to tickle his ribs.

"All's fair in love and war!" he shot back, then he started laughing. "Except that!"

"Drop the pillow or you get it...everywhere!" she threatened.

He rolled off the bed. "Not listening! Gotta catch me, my clever beauty!"

"Oh don't you underestimate me, dearie! I will get you!" She jumped off the bed and hurried after him.

He limped around the chest at the foot of the bed, singing, "Nyah nyah nyah!" He was having a glorious time, it was almost like being a kid again, with the childhood he'd never had.

Belle threw her pillow at him. "Two points for Belle!"

Rumple picked up a small pillow from off the chaise lounge and fired it back at her. "And two for me! We're even!"

"With that little dud? You need to do better!" she sang and grabbed another, larger pillow, throwing it at him. "Four points!"

Running out of pillows, Rumple summoned some from off the bed. Then he threw the biggest one at her. "Five!" he snickered.

"Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" Belle taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm no cheat!" he mock-growled. "Cheating would be throwing Big Bertha at you!" he indicated the bolster on the lounge.

"Not if I get to her first!"

Rumple planted himself on the chaise. "C'mon then! Try and storm the castle!"

"Ready or not here I come!" She rushed at him and tackled him.

But he was ready for her and wrapped his arms about her as he fell backwards, his skillful hands tickling her.

"Oh no, I AM NOT giving up that easily!"

"Surrender, dearie!" he hooted, and smacked her with a pillow.

"Never!" she giggled, grabbing Big Bertha.

Seeing her take out the big guns, he wriggled out from under her and limped towards the safety of the bed, his army of pillows trailing him like schoolchildren.

She threw Bertha and struck him in the backside.

"Rear shot! Ten points!"

"Sassy minx!" he mock-growled. "You just like looking at my butt!"

He half-spun around, a pretend scowl on his face, his eyes dancing with mischief, when the bedroom door opened and Archie and Bae came in, with Bae calling, "Papa, did you oversleep?"

His eyes bugged out.

Archie stood in the doorway his mouth agape.

"What are you DOING?" Bae gasped.

Pillows were everywhere and it looked like a cyclone had come and torn the bed apart.

"Umm . . .. exercising," Rumple said lamely, his hand still clutching the pillow he'd grabbed from the bed.

"Ummm...forgive me for being blunt...but that doesn't look like exercise to me..." Archie mumbled.

Rumple felt his ears burn. Then he said doggedly, "It's . . . err . . . a new routine . . .something I learned . . ." He looked over at Belle and mouthed "Help me!"

"On Facebook!" Belle added quickly.

Bae looked skeptical.

"It's from ancient Rome, " Rumple babbled. "The Emperor's physician recommended ten minutes of . . . err . . . running about your bed while your partner tries to . . . err . . . impede you. Promotes good evasion and tactical skills and gets your blood moving. You know those Romans!"

"Oh yes, very energetic," Belle giggled.

Bae's mouth dropped open. "I can't . . . Papa, my God!"

Rumple shook a finger at him. "Get your mind out of the sewer, Baelfire! It's not what you think!"

"Isn't it?" Archie asked with a grin.

"You've got a baby!" Bae sputtered.

"So? What's that supposed to mean? We're dried up old prunes now?" Rumple countered.

"Rumple! Really!" Belle giggled.

"Actually being playful once in a while is good for a marriage," Archie said.

Bae flushed. "Well, excuse me for crashing the toga party," he muttered. "I think I'll go watch cartoons with Henry."

"I...I think I'll call Sharon and tell her to wait a bit before she comes over." Archie laughed. "She's dropping off your blanket for Carina."

"Hmm . . . maybe we ought to get dressed," Rumple coughed.

"Yes but I think we scarred our son for life."

"Oh, he'll get over it!" Rumple waved a hand. "But it's a good thing I put on a pair of pants!" he giggled wickedly.

"But you won't be wearing them later. I won, remember."

He arched an eyebrow. "Your deal was breakfast in bed-not the Naked Chef Accompaniment!"

"Can't I have both just once?"

"We-e-ll . . ." he drawled. "What do I get in return?"

"How about a massage on those days when your leg aches the most?"

"Deal!" he agreed quickly.

He'd agree to parade naked down Broadway for one of Belle's massages.

Then he added, "And don't worry about your clothes-when we shift the clothes do also, you won't tear them like the Hulk."

"Or live up to the phrase naked as a jaybird!"

"Yes," he grinned, pulling on a T-shirt. Rumple pulled on some jeans and added a blue plaid button down to his T-shirt in case it was chilly. He also chose his sneakers instead of his Gucci loafers today.

When they joined the others in the kitchen they were all grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Sooo who won?" Bae asked his father.

"Your mama did," his father admitted. Then he added, "Because I'm a gentleman."

"What's the reward or shouldn't I ask?"

"I wouldn't ask," Archie said.

"Breakfast in bed for three weeks," Rumple replied nonchalantly.

Bae smiled wistfully. "I miss that..."

"Miss having it or making it?" Rumple queried softly.

"Both but I wasn't a good cook at first."

"They allowed you to cook? I thought you guys had servants over there," Henry asked.

"Sometimes we liked to do things for ourselves."

"Dad used to say he could cook three things when he got married-tea, toast, and microwave pizza," Rhee announced. "But he's gotten better."

"I had to or you would have every illness known to man that comes from a poor diet."

"He makes the best ham and bean soup," Rhee said loyally.

"I taught him that," Rumple said.

"Yup. And your mama taught me how to make cock-a-leekie soup," Bae recalled nostalgically.

"That sounds good for dinner tonight. We'll be tired after our trip" Belle said.

"I'll have to buy some chicken and leeks then," Bae said affably. "And at least I don't have to pluck or kill the chicken!"

"I can make biscuits," Rhee said. "The Pillsbury kind."

"I can't even make those," Henry admitted. "Mom always baked."

"I can help out too. I know how to bake a cake," Archie chuckled.

"What kind?" Rhee asked.

"In this house, dearie, you'd better hope it's chocolate," her grandpa said.

"With the new Godiva chocolate powder," Belle added.

"You can decide after breakfast," Rumple said, and then asked, "Now-who wants waffles? Buttermilk, cinnamon, or blueberry?"

"Cinnamon!" Henry exclaimed

Archie and Henry were shocked by how much food the sorcerer prepared for their breakfast, a feast fit for a small army.

There were two kinds of waffles, cinnamon and blueberry, cut up bananas and slivered almonds and maple syrup or honey to go on the waffles, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs with spinach and cheese.

"Just a piece of advice. If you go away from Papa's table hungry...it's your fault," Bae said.

"As God is my witness," Rumple began, holding a spatula up in the air. "No one will ever go hungry in this house again!"

"You reminded me a bit of Sharon with that. She's a Virginia lady and loves Gone With The Wind," Archie smiled.

"Papa loves that movie too-he made me watch it with him one night."

"So do I but I identify more with Melanie than Scarlet," Belle added.

"So does Sharon...she and I spent nearly two hours talking about why Melanie was the heroine of the book than Scarlet," Archie chuckled. "It was...enlightening."

"And Rhett was the hero-the black sheep turned family man," Rumple interjected. He had always liked Rhett's character-the man said what he thought and did what he said-a man of his word, even if his principles were a bit shady. And he loved whole heartedly.

Then he sat down to eat his own breakfast, feeding Carina some spoonfuls of peaches and oatmeal baby cereal, most of which she ended up wearing. "Oh well, some of it got where it was supposed to, right, pretty baby?"

"Maybe she doesn't like the taste," surmised Henry. "She keeps spitting it out."

"No, she's not spitting," Rumple corrected. "Trust me. I'D be wearing it if she was. It's just that she doesn't know how to eat solid food all that well yet."

"Oh I ended up wearing a lot of my meals...didn't I Papa?" He grinned. "Some of them...I wasted in a naughty way."

Rhee's eyes were alight with curiosity. "What'd you do, Dad? No wonder Grandpa's got gray hair!"

"Well there was one time when he made lima beans...and I HATE lima beans."

"That was all that was available at the market that week," Rumple began defensively. "So I made some with some noodles. With butter."

"He tried to make them good...tried but to me they were so gross. I was four and I threw them at him!"

Henry's eyes went wide. "I threw spaghetti at my mom once because I didn't like the sauce she made. Did you get in trouble?"

"Well, Bae?" Rumple prompted.

"Umm...yeah..." He looked away guiltily.

"For wasting food, right?" Rhee guessed. "Cause you always tell me there are kids starving in India."

"And Asia," Henry added. "Were there kids starving in Fairy Tale Land too?"

Rumple coughed. "Lad, WE were the ones starving a lot of the time so, yes."

"And he laid the worst guilt trip on me ever!"

"Didja have to clean the floor? Mom made me do that." Henry recalled. "And when I said no she said either you clean the floor or get spanked and well . . . I cleaned the floor."

"That's why our floors were so clean we could eat off them," Bae boasted.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "You forgot to mention how many times I made you redo the floor, Baelfire."

"Aww you just have OCD!"

"No, I just had a fear of getting sick and not being able to make you well. And while I do hate dirt, I also had a kid that liked making messes. How many times did I scold you for forgetting to wipe your feet?"

"Plenty...and there were a few times I tracked more than mud in."

"Thanks Dad, I really wanted to think about that at breakfast," Rhee groaned.

"I used to make him take his boots off finally," Rumple told her. "Saved me from washing the floor a dozen times a day. Except for the time he let the chicken loose in the house . . ."

Rhee gaped at her parent. "Dad, you didn't! You used to yell at me if I brought fireflies in the apartment!"

"I'll bet that was a mess!" Henry predicted.

"Oh it was, believe me." Rumple sighed. "We didn't have much but what we did have was a wreck. By the time I caught the silly bird, there were feathers everywhere, broken things, and the chicken wasn't housebroken either so . . ."

Carina blew a raspberry.

"That's right, dearie. It was a MESS!"

Rumple shook his head. "And the chicken bit and scratched me too. If we didn't need her to lay, I'd have cooked her."

"Dad, that was really-" Rhee began.

"Really what?"

"Stupid," his daughter said. "If I'd ever done that and wrecked your studio, you'd have paddled my butt."

"My parents paddled mine when I brought a dog back to our wagon," Archie reminisced.

"Why? Did it make a mess?" Henry asked.

"They just didn't want me to have a pet...or friends. They just wanted me to steal."

Rumple winced. "Hmm. I know what that's like." Then he said, "After cleaning up the wreck in the cottage, I was too tired to give him a proper spanking, so he only got three swats and no supper. And the no supper was mostly because by the time everything was clean I was too tired to cook anything. I ended up eating bread and butter and tea."

"Didn't you help?" Rhee asked Bae.

"Of course I did. And I went as slow as possible, hoping he'd forget paddling me by the time we were done. But he didn't."

"I'm learning now that I'm a mother that we're like elephants...we never forget," Bella giggled.

"You'd better believe it, dearie. Always do what you say-and never say what you won't do. Or else your kids walk all over you." Rumple said sagely.

"Let that be a reminder to you, Rhee," Bae warned playfully. He pointed to his eyes and then at her.

"Yeah I know-you've got eyes in the back of your head and X-ray vision like Superman. And you can read minds like Professor X."

"Don't knock it, young lady I've caught you in a fib or two."

"Only cause you probably lied better than me when you were a kid."

"Oh no I didn't!"

"He knew better. Because any punishment he got was doubled if I found out he lied to me."

Then he looked at Archie. "And nobody can spot a liar as well as the son of con artists, right, Archie?"

"Yes...and I always knew when you were, Henry."

"Papa, you had radar or something. I swear you knew when I was gonna lie before I even opened my mouth."

"That's because you always had guilty tells, Bae. You'd look at the floor, you'd shuffle your feet, and that was when I knew."

Belle stood up and started gathering up the dishes.

Carina reached out while she was picking up her saucer and teacup and turned them to chocolate.

"Little minx!" Rumple shook his head. Then he waved his hand and turned it back. "You've got enough chocolate, imp!"

She screamed in protest.

"Never you mind, young lady. Papa said no," he told her, softly but firmly.

She screamed louder.

Henry winced. "I think I'm gonna go deaf!"

Rhee covered her ears.

Bae looked at his screaming sister. "Hey, baby sister. That doesn't work on him. Believe me, I know. Been there and done that."

The refrigerator door opened and a piece of chocolate cream pie flew out, striking Rumple in the face.

"What the-!" he cried through a mouthful of chocolate cream.

"Carina!" Belle gasped.

The baby wore a familiar smirk on her lips.

Rumple wiped his face, then he said, clearly and sternly, "Carina Gold, I'm very disappointed in you. You don't throw things at me!" And he gave her one of his famous Looks.

Bae winced. He'd always hated that Look as a child. And he still did.

Carina whimpered.

Rumple shook a finger at her. "You can't have everything you want, dearie. No means no. But if you want to scream yourself hoarse go ahead." Then he folded his arms over his chest and looked away from her.

She opened her mouth to scream again then closed it.

Rumple winked at the others. "See? Even at this age, she can learn."

"I sure as hell did," Bae muttered.

He turned back, wearing his Unhappy Face. "No more tantrums, Carina. They make Papa sad. Understand?"

She held out her arms for him, her eyes pleading.

"Are you going to be good?"

She gave a slight nod of her head.

"All right. Then I forgive you." He went and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"There now Papa forgives you, sweetie," Belle said softly.

Carina cuddled up to Rumple, then she licked a small amount of chocolate off his cheek he'd not noticed. "Mmmm!"

Rumple burst out laughing. "Oh dearie me-I'll never be bored with you, will I?"

"Bae, I hope you're prepared for her. She can be a handful when she wants to be."

"Mama, I have the original hair-pulling breath stealing tantrum maker right here," he answered with a playful poke at his daughter. "So I can handle her."

Rhee glared at him. "Thanks, Dad! I wasn't that bad."

"Oohh, I beg to differ, honey," he smirked at her. "You don't remember when you were two, little miss, but I do. I remember very well!" He fingered her lock of white hair. "We used to call you Wreck It Rhee."

"Dad, you're losing it!"

"You wish!"

"And YOU'RE lucky I wasn't around to tell your wife what YOU were like as a child," Rumple snickered diabolically.

"I thank God everyday, Papa, for small mercies!" Bae shot back.

"But I wanna know!" Rhee cried.

"Oh no. You can learn those stories when you're eighteen," her father disagreed.

"Bae, can Rhee go with us to the city?" Henry wanted to know.

"If you want," Bae said, knowing how much Henry would want someone his own age there.

August, Donna, and Stephen spent most of the morning talking with Gepetto on Skype. The Enchanted Forest couple was amazed that they could see and speak to their son though he was thousands of miles away. It was still strange for all of them that there was now a major age difference between the couple and their son but Gepetto was thrilled to have his parents back, he no longer cared that they were now younger than him. He planned on flying to New York to be with his family the next day.

"Bae, you can be our tour guide. It's been a while since I've been to the Big Apple," August joked.

"Hey, maybe being here will inspire you to write again," Henry suggested.

"It might."

"I'm always finding inspiration for my work during my travels," Bae added. "I want Rhee to see as much of this world as possible. She'd like to see ours but you wouldn't want to live there, swanmay."

"Having seen what your world has to offer, we agree with you." Donna laughed.

Rhee and Henry helped Belle clean up the kitchen while Rumple changed Carina, grateful that he didn't have to leave a mile-long list of things for Bae to do while he was gone as he would have if they'd hired a sitter. He also left his son with a potion that could counteract any chocolatey transformation spells his daughter might cast.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked his wife.

"More than ready."

The others sat still, curious to see what their friends would look like in their new forms.

Rumple waved his hand and he and his wife were enveloped in a cloud of white smoke. Seconds later two bald eagles with white heads, yellow beaks, and chocolate colored bodies were perched on the arm of the sofa. One of them had its eyes narrowed to slits. Bae laughed.

"Damn, Papa! Your Look is even more scary as a bird!"

"Smartass!" Rumple called out, his voice actually sounding softer than they were all used to hearing in movies, more like whistles.

"Whoa! You guys really don't sound that loud!" Henry exclaimed. Rumple concentrated and cast another spell to allow them to talk as humans temporarily.

"That's because we don't." Belle replied in her human voice. "What you heard are the true sounds an eagle makes…the movies actually dub over an eagle's call with those of red tailed hawks."

"I actually prefer their natural sounds," Archie said.

"Most animal lovers do," Rumple said. "But this world is great at exaggerating things and since the bald eagle is our national bird, they think it has to sound stronger by using another bird's call."

"Have a good time guys and maybe we'll see you around the city."

"You'll see us. Bae, would you open the window please?"

Rumple cast another spell, returning their voices to those of the bald eagles and the couple took flight, ready to begin their adventure in the city.

Rumple flicked his wings and caught an updraft, riding the wind in a lazy spiral above the city streets. People were already rushing to and fro below him, walking or hopping into taxis and buses, none of them looking up to spot the pair of eagles gliding.

For a few minutes he flew in no particular pattern, getting used to the freedom of flying again. He glanced at his mate, and asked, "Are you all right, sweetheart? Getting used to the wings?"

"Yes! This is amazing! They all look like ants down there!"

"I know. And nobody looks up to see us," he said with a slight evil chuckle. "Come on, do you want to see the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island?"

"Of course!"

"Follow me!" he urged and then he took off, screeching in joy as he did so.

At the sound, several schoolchildren looked up and spotted him.

"An eagle!"

"I see an eagle!"

"That ain't just any eagle! It's a bald eagle!"

"There's two of them! See!"

"Wow! Two bald eagles!" one gasped.

"One's a girl," stated a child with brown hair and glasses.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause if they're a pair, they're mates."

"Yeah but the other one could be a boy ya know!"

"That's what I said. Mates means a boy AND a girl!" she rolled her eyes. "Like they got married."

"I'm taking a picture cause my dad likes bald eagles!" Another girl took out her digital camera.

"Cool! Do they got babies?"

"Eaglets? I dunno. Maybe they got a nest near here."

The children ran over to their teacher, all of them talking at once and pointing to the sky.

"Missus Claar, look! Bald eagles!"

"Rumple, we have an audience," Belle chirped.

Rumple looked down and saw the excited group of children and deliberately flew several feet lower so the kids could get a good look at him.

As he cruised along, he plucked a single feather from his breast and let it fall.

"Show off!" Belle said affectionately, then she followed his example.

The children scrambled to collect the prize. "Now now, no fighting. We can frame them and put them in the classroom" Mrs. Claar said softly.

"They're heading to the harbor," the girl with glasses pointed out. She waved. "Bye, eagles!"

Rumple screed at her in farewell, then circled and flew towards New York Harbor, where the ferry was already running and ships cargoes being unloaded, while Lady Liberty stood sentry over it all.

"Race you!" he challenged, then soared away on an updraft.

The exhilaration of flight and riding the wind filled him again and he flew with an abandon he hadn't indulged in in ages.

"First one there gets a massage when we get home!" Belle called out.

"You're on, dearie!" he cawed, then he increased his speed.

Belle did the same, flying toward the tablet the statue was holding, excited to be able to read the writing close-up.

Rumple was flying somewhere close to fifty miles an hour, using the wind to propel him. He could see the green coppery tinge of the statue as he drew near, and aimed for the lady's torch to perch on.

The torch was not lit yet, as it was only done at preset times.

He dove, the wind screaming in his ears, a brown and white blur, until he snapped his wings open and landed on one foot on the torch, preening himself proudly.

Belle looked up and screeched with laughter. "Showing off again?"

He flipped his wings insouciantly "Why not? Give the locals a show they can tell their grandkids about."

The stone felt cold and slick under his talons, but he was in no danger of losing his grip.

Some of the tourists on the ground and in the statue paused at the astounding sight. One woman swatted her husband. "Don't just stand there...get a picture!"

"Cool, that one down there looks like it's reading the thing she's holding!" cried a little boy, pointing.

"The eagle-it's perched on the TORCH!" one excited woman yelled. "Oh how beautiful!" she looked about to swoon.

 _Yeah, he's that, all right,_ Belle thought in amusement.

More people coming over on a ferry crowded against the rail pointing and whispering and snapping pictures with their phones at the majestic sight of the national bird sitting on the Statue of Liberty.

Some people were crying, they were so moved by the sight of the proud raptor sitting so alertly on top of the symbol of liberty and justice for all.

"You show em!" yelled a disabled Vietnam veteran. "We're America the home of the brave!"

"I wish we'd seen something like this after September 11th," confessed a young woman who'd been in the second tower of the World Trade Center prior to its collapse.

Rumple swiveled his head and looked directly at the people.

"Rumple...some of them are crying..." Belle murmured.

Among the spectators was an up and coming writer for the New York Post. "I'm gonna get a Pulitzer for this!" he exclaimed and started typing notes on his phone.

"Well, we are the national bird, perched on the national symbol for hope and freedom." he answered.

Belle was perched on the book in Lady Liberty's hand, and she twisted her head to read the writing.

"July 4th 1776," she read.

She knew from her reading at home that this was all she would see, the other inscription was on the tablet hanging inside the statue's pedestal.

"Look! Look! The eagle's reading!" someone cried excitedly.

"What are ya, nuts? Birds can't read!"

"That one can!"

"Ah you're full of it."

"No m'not!"

Social media servers were being flooded with posts about sightings of two of the national birds at the Statue of Liberty.

People got even more excited when Belle swooped down near the base to read the inscription.

"See? See! I toldja! It's READING!"

Texts flew about the miraculous "reading eagle", even while some stalwarts insisted the eagle was looking for food.

"Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free..." Belle recited.

Rumple thought they could have used a sentiment like that back in his old realm, where people had been oppressed and lived in terror of the Evil Queen and her henchmen. It was ironic, really, that Regina, who had done so much more to persecute and harm people than he would have ever dreamed of, was accepted back in Storybrooke, while he was still spit upon, rejected, and outcast.

Then he lifted his head proudly, reminding himself that he did not have to be what others defined him as. Indeed, he was no longer what they all thought him, and he lived among those who appreciated him, even if they didn't know everything he did to protect them.

He had what he had always longed for-his family, and that was more than enough.

Several children tried to approach Belle. "Can we pet it?" they asked their mother.

"Kids, that's a wild animal. It could bite you," she warned, though she longed to touch the glossy feathers of the gorgeous bird.

"Awwww!"

Belle plucked several of her feathers and let them fall at the feet of the mother and her children.

"Look, Mommy! She's giving us a present!" one little boy cried.

He knelt to pick up the feathers.

His smaller sister toddled over. "Nice birdie!" she lisped.

"Arya, don't!" her sibling called.

The little girl had her chubby hand extended, with a cracker in it. "Here, birdie!"

Everyone froze waiting to see what the bird would do.

The mother was petrified, as the eagle was almost as large as the child, with a massive beak.

Belle leaned forward and took the cracker in her beak, careful not to harm the child as she did so.

A collective gasp went up from those watching.

Arya giggled and said, "Mommy, birdie hungry!"

Then her small hand brushed the white feathers on Belle's head.

Belle happily chewed on her cracker while the child patted her head gently.

She could almost hear her husband asking her who was showing off now.

Atop the torch, Rumple shook silently with laughter.

 _Oh dearie me, the press will have a field day with this one!_

Arya's mother fumbled in her pocket for her phone and recorded a brief video of her baby petting the bald eagle.

Afterwards, however, her maternal instinct went into hyperdrive and she picked up her child and whispered, "Thank you!"

Belle nodded and then flew back up to the top of the statue, amid sighs from onlookers.

"That little girl was adorable, reminded me of Carina."

"I know. I'm sure our little girl will be doing all kinds of daredevil stunts at that age too," her husband remarked, and began to preen her feathers.

A chorus of "awws" echoed through the air.

"I wonder if Bae and the others have heard about all this," Belle giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure we're on the news," he said. "At least we'll make the evening edition of the paper."

Bae nearly dropped the bottle of water he was holding when he turned on the television to play a movie for Carina. The station was set to CNN as if often was for Rumple and he was shocked to find several videos taken at the Statue of Liberty starring his parents being shown.

The reporter was on the phone with an ornithologist who was unable to explain the phenomenon.

"Look, baby sister, it's Papa and Mama!" he crooned to Carina, who waved her hands.

"...And you said one of the birds was reported to have been reading?"

Bae almost collapsed on the floor, laughing. "Mama, OMG!"

The video switched to Belle at the base of the statue reading the plaque and giving a gift of feathers to a family.

Bae pointed at the TV and said, "See, Carina, it's Mama!"

The baby looked at him like he was insane.

Then the feed switched to Rumple perched on the torch.

Bae was taking a drink and spit it out laughing.

Bae grinned. "And there's Papa! Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

Carina gave him another Look.

Her brother laughed. "I know-you're saying what the hell has HE been smoking?"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Gold residence."

"Bae are you watching the news? Your parents are the top story!" Archie exclaimed.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I turned on the TV."

"Sharon dragged me down here to the Statue to see it!"

"Leave it to my parents to get on TV!"

Then he heard his cellphone beep with a message.

"Hold on, I got a message on my cell. I'll put you on speaker." He pressed a button and then picked up his mobile.

 _Dad, Gramma and Grandpa are really putting a show down here!_

 _Yeah, they're on the news already, swanmay. How many people are there?_

"I got a text from Rhee."

"I'm sure they all came down here as soon as they heard about it. People everywhere are taking videos and pictures!"

"Well, Papa's always been fond of an audience," his son smirked. "And for once it's because he's just being and not doing."

 _Grandpa is sitting on the torch like he owns the world...it's funny!_

 _Your grandpa has always had a good sense of humor._

"Sharon thinks they're shapeshifters," Archie chuckled.

"Well, she'd be right. They are."

"Yeah...makes telling her who we are a bit easier. Oh my...public displays of affection too! Hold on..." Bae could hear laughing as Archie held the phone away from his mouth.

"Get a room!" he catcalled.

"Tell that to your parents! They're playing with their feathers!"

"What?!"

"Ask Rhee if she got a shot of it."

 _Rhee, what else are your grandparents doing now? Are you recording it?_

 _Yeah...they're preening each other's feathers and the crowds are loving it._

Bae groaned. "Lovebirds! Heaven help me!"

"They could do this all day!"

"But if know Papa, he's got a schedule," Bae said.

"I'll talk to you later...I recorded a few things when I got here and I'm sure Rhee has some of her own."

"Okay, have fun!"

 _I'll see ya later Dad...gonna see what else they do._

 _Bye, Rhee. Love ya!_

Carina looked up at him, puzzled.

"They're gonna be home soon, ladybug. Meantime, how about we watch some Jungle Book?"

She squealed with delight. It was one of her favorites.

He popped the DVD into the player.

Page~*~*~*~*~Break

"...Do you think we should be going now?" Belle asked.

"Yes, if you want to see the Empire State Building, dearie."

"Oh I do!"

"Well, then, let's bid arrivaderci to our fans," he said and spread his wings and launched off the torch.

He flew one lazy loop around the statue, emitting the piercing whistle of the eagle.

Several people cheered and one vet saluted, saying, "Now there's the battlecry of freedom!"

"I think we're a hit," Belle laughed.

"You'd better believe it. And I think we've driven the environmentalists crazy," her husband said, then they flew off to the Empire State Building.

Given the reception they'd drawn at the statue; they were sure to get a crowd here as well.

As predicted there were crowds already atop the roof of one of the biggest attractions in Manhattan, all pointing and whispering as they came into view.

Because of this, Rumple deemed it safer to do flybys and not risk someone trying to touch one of them and falling over the guard rail.

"Look! Those are the eagles that were at the Statue of Liberty!" one woman exclaimed and pointed her phone in their direction.

"Maybe they're doing a tour, hon!" her husband cried.

"Daddy, Daddy...hurry up you're gonna miss 'em!" A little boy grabbed his father's hand and pointed as Belle flew past them.

He pointed his phone and recorded her flying.

"Thank you, birdie...Daddy...here comes the other one!"

Rumple slowed as he glided, allowing them a great shot of his wings outspread and his head.

One of the veterans set the shot he took as his phone's new wallpaper and smiled. His return from Iraq the year before had been a painful one but as he gazed at the photograph of the eagle in flight, it made him feel stronger again.

They cruised about the monument for a few more minutes, allowing Belle a good look at it.

"We'll come back here and ride up to the top in the elevator." Rumple promised, as they flew off.

"Oh! Like An Affair to Remember," she gushed. "And all I could say was hello."

She also thought of another of their favorite movies, Sleepless In Seattle. "We should come up here for Valentine's Day."

"It's a date."

"Where to next, darling?"

"Would you like to visit the site of the World Trade Center? Then we could catch the subway home."

"Yes, I would. You want us to change back before we go to the subway?"

"I believe that would be best. We've attracted a lot of attention, and I don't want some reporter filming us hanging around our house."

"Good idea."

People began to look up as they approached, "Oh my God...there they are...the eagles from the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building!" a man exclaimed. Moments later hundreds of cellphones and cameras were pointed at them. The couple decided to fly by the fountains rather than land, both of them moved to tears as they recalled how many lives had been lost on that fateful day.

Each of them plucked several feathers from their bodies and swooped down close enough to ensure that the feathers landed on each of the pools, the names of those who died engraved on them.

As he did so, the feathers glistened with magic, and Rumple murmured, "Remember. Never forget."

The spell he had cast over the feathers would make certain those who visited carried the memory of what had happened here away with them, for to forget was to be doomed to repeat the past.

A young woman picked up one of the feathers and held it up, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, why did the birdie do that?"

"So...so everyone would remember your daddy," she croaked hoarsely.

She reached down and caressed the name engraved on the stone in front of her...her husband who was one of the first responders to the scene, a dedicated fireman who gave his life alongside his brothers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rumple gave a soft chirrup, the sound an eagle makes to its eaglets, before spiraling upwards again.

"Mommy, did God send them?"

"Yes. Because we are all God's creations," his mother said, strangely comforted by the odd cry the eagle had made.

A CNN reporter who had been following the story since it began faced her cameraman for her next broadcast. "The eagles have just now been spotted at the 9/11 memorial..."

A couple standing near the pool representing the second tower watched as the eagles flew away, one of them smiling, the other still in shock.

"I...I can't believe it...the imp from the fairy tale and Belle from Beauty and the Beast...they're real!"

"Just not quite like they've been portrayed in stories, Sharon."

She held the Once Upon a Time book in her hands.

Curious, Archie opened it and several pages that had been blank before were now filled with colorful illustrations of the Golds' flight through the city.

Rumple soared over to where the subway was, and as he circled, looking for an innocuous spot to land, he saw something odd.

"They're heading for the subway. Come on...we can catch up with them!" Rhee called out to Henry and the others.

"Rumple, what is it?" Belle asked him.

"That man, Belle . . .he just put a backpack down by the stairs leading to the subway . . . and left it there. I didn't like the look of him. He seemed like he was doing something illegal."

"We have to alert the police but how can we in this form?"

"We can't. And there's no place we can change without being seen," the sorcerer admitted. "But we can't leave that bag there. Who knows what's inside it? Drugs, explosives . . .money . . ."

"Can we pick it up with our beaks?"

"With our talons, yes. Together."

"All right but we need to hurry. What if it is an explosive...oh Rumple, we can't let it happen again!"

"It won't. We saw it in time."

Then he plunged from the sky, flying like a bolt of lightning from the heavens, over seventy miles an hour. His talons snagged the cloth of the backpack's straps and as Belle aided him on the opposite side, they picked up the bag-and flew away with it towards the harbor.

"Now what are they doing?" August asked breathlessly.

The two flew as quickly as they could and then dropped the backpack far away from the traffic in the harbor. If there were incendiaries in there-they could detonate safely underwater. And if not . . . it didn't matter.

Rhee froze in her tracks. "Henry...there was a bomb in there!' she whispered.

"Rhee, don't joke about that!"

"I'm not...look!" She pointed toward the harbor.

A seismic ripple of water crested the previously serene water, and crews of police and SWAT teams were investigating on helicopters and boats as soon as the ripples died down.

"Mommy, those eagles saved us!" cried a little girl.

Her mother hugged her. "Thank God! They must be angels watching over us."

"Rumple, we did it!" Belle exclaimed.

"We did-together," he said proudly. "And now, let's go home. We'll fly straight into the sun, so they can't film us, turn around and fly too high for them to see, and then we can land and nobody will know."

So that was what they did, at last finding a deserted spot behind a deli to swap flesh for feathers.

When they returned to the subway entrance they could hear everyone talking about what they'd just witnessed.

"Hope they find who the hell did this and tear em to bits!" one man said angrily.

Rhee spotted her grandparents and waved her hands in the air to attract their attention. "Over here!"

"There you are!" Rumple cried, and made his way carefully through the crowd until he reached his granddaughter. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. How did you know there was...a bomb in there?" Archie whispered.

"I didn't. I just knew something wasn't right. So . . .I figured better safe than sorry," he replied. "Tell you more when we're home."

Belle said, rather loudly, "Did you enjoy your trip to the Statue, Henry?"

"Yes, we did." The teenager was grinning. "We ALL know you did."

"I'm glad," Belle winked at him. "And Mr. Gold and I enjoyed our play also."

"Gramma, did you see the eagles?" Rhee burst out. "Look, I took pictures!" She showed Belle her phone.

"Fraid we missed that, dearies," Rumple sighed. "We were watching the first act by then. But we can catch it on the news, I'm sure." He gave Rhee a sly smirk.

"Or in this..." Sharon handed him the book.

He blinked. "It . . . is in THERE?"

He knew the book magically recorded the doings of all the fairy tale characters in its pages, but even he had thought once out of its element. . . Then he coughed and said, "Archie told you?"

"He...he started talking to me about magic...I've always believed in it...even used to dream about being a fairy...but when he handed me this...something happened when I touched it...I started reading...and I believed..."

"Good. Because belief makes all things possible," the Guardian of New York said quietly. He handed the book to Henry. "Hold that for me, son. Till we get to my shop, then I'll put it back where it belongs tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm sure there are going to be a few new stories in there."

"And I'd say you're right," Rumple agreed. Then he began to make his way down the stairs to the subway.

People were still talking about the eagles and the mysterious backpack with the explosives in it. Police were still investigating.

Back at the house, Bae cradled his baby sister in his arms. "See Carina...that was papa and mama...and they saved everyone."

The baby gazed up at him, her eyes wide. She touched his nose.

"Papa saved me too, a long time ago."

Carina began to look around, trying to find Rumple. She began to fuss upon not seeing him.

"He's coming, babygirl. He's coming," Bae crooned.

Her small face crinkled and she whimpered.

"Do you want me to tell you a story until he comes back?"

Carina peered at him, still looking like she was going to cry.

"Just a short story?" he pleaded. "It's about Papa," he added. He was no master storyteller but his stories always seemed to calm Rhee when she was fussy.

The baby seemed to be willing to listen, so he began.

"Once upon a time a young boy lived in the forest with his father who was a spinner by trade. They didn't have a lot of money but what they did have was each other..."

Carina remained quiet, enraptured by her big brother's voice.

"Then one day some mean people came and wanted to take the boy away. They wanted him to fight some scary monsters called ogres..."

Carina grabbed his hand and began to suck his finger.

"The boy's papa knew his son and the other children would get hurt by the ogres so he decided they should run away. While they were running they met a man...who wasn't a man at all but a monster..."

Suddenly Bitty jumped up beside them and curled up by Bae's knee, purring.

"But this man told Papa of a magical item that could help him save his son...but it came at price...a price Papa was tricked into paying."

Carina reached out to pet the cat, who rubbed his head against her small hand.

"But even being cursed with dark magic, Papa kept a promise to his son that he would free all the children and send them home so they would never have to fight monsters again."

Carina smiled, then yawned.

"And you'll never have to be afraid of monsters, little sister, because your big brother and papa will keep them away."

Carina made a contented sound as her eyes shut.

Bae fell asleep moments later.

And in his dreams Sorcha came to him, and she led him into a fragrant meadow and together they danced the Highland reel, her ankles chiming with tiny silver bells.

"I missed ye, my bonny spinner," she crooned. "Happy Easter, Bae!"

"Happy Easter, swanmay...I love you."

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this one! How did you like the Rumbelle pillow fight and deal? And the eagle's flight? And the Bae and Carina bonding moment?**

 **An epilogue will be posted soon! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, as always!**


	6. Unexpected Gifts

**Unexpected Gifts**

Rumple and Belle's adventures as eagles were the top story on every media outlet for a week. They were grateful that only their closest friends and family knew the truth and none of them would ever breathe a word of it. Belle enjoyed their flight so much that she was looking forward to doing it again in the future and her husband was more than happy to oblige her.

Gepetto arrived two days later to be with his parents, son and grandson. The Storybrooke resident was frightened of the city at first until Bae, Rhee and Henry decided to give him a grand tour. He wanted to stay on in New York until things settled down in Storybrooke. Cora continued her assault on the town using every bit of dark magic she had at her disposal forcing Regina and Emma to ally with the fairies for help. Rumple kept in constant contact with his former apprentice, sending her as many spells and potions as possible to aid them but the outcome of the battle depended on them.

Archie already decided to stay in New York for a while. His practice had been slow before he left and though he kept his phone turned on in case of emergencies, no one in the town called him except for Emma and Regina and most of the time it was to inquire after Henry. He only left New York for a few days and that was to travel to Virginia to meet Sharon's family. She also wanted to take him to New Jersey to meet her best friend Edith.

"I think we'll be attending a wedding soon, Rumple," Belle said to her husband one morning while they were cooking breakfast. Carina was asleep in her bassinet wrapped in the beautiful blanket Sharon made for her.

"So do I," he agreed. "Hopper's a good man and Sharon's a delight. They deserve to be happy, especially Archie after what he went through with the bloody pirate."

Belle set her freshly baked chocolate chip muffins on the table, their daughter waking the moment the scent reached her nostrils. She sat up and held her hands out.

"Not yet, sweetie. They're hot."

Carina screamed in protest.

"Carina, now that's enough, dearie. You can have one when they cool down," her father said sternly.

But Carina was in no mood to heed her father's warnings. One of the muffins floated out of the pan and over to the baby's outstretched hands before her father had a chance to stop it.

The moment they touched her skin, hot chocolate seeped out from bottom of one of the muffins, painfully scorching her hand.

"Oh no!" Belle cried as Carina began to wail.

Rumple gestured and the melted chocolate was banished and he took his daughter's hand and whispered, "Here now, dearie, Papa will make it better.."

He blew on her hand, using his magic to heal the burn instantly.

She lowered her head and kissed his hand.

"She thinks you have a boo boo, Rumple."

He chuckled. "No, Carina, I'm fine." He held out his hand. "All better!"

She smiled.

Seconds later the broken portion of a compact mirror appeared on the table.

"What is that, Rumple?"

He frowned. "Looks like a mirror."

"Judging by the design I'd say it could be Regina's. Good morning," Archie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Rumple greeted. "But how did it come here?"

"Magic?"

"Yes, but whose magic? Not mine."

As Belle picked it up a hologramed image of Regina appeared in front of them. "Really imp, you don't remember teaching me this spell. Slipping!"

"What's happening?" he asked, ignoring her jibe. He knew it had to pretty dire for her to contact him this way.

"My mother...need I say more...she's on her way there...and she may be headed to Bellevue."

Archie dropped his coffee cup and backed away in horror. "No...No!"

"Regina...how did she find out where we are?" Belle demanded.

"She...she has my heart..."'

Emma's image appeared beside Regina's. "She tortured her...but please believe Regina did NOT tell her willingly. We both had a block on our memories...Cora found a way to break through with hearts. Gold, tell me you did NOT teach her that!"

"Relax, dearie. I didn't. Some of what she knows she didn't learn from me. And she forgets-this is MY town. And as Guardian I can counter her by being two steps ahead," Rumple answered.

"And if she releases Hook...he'll come after all of us..."Archie said fearfully.

"She isn't. Because Hook won't be there to get released," Rumple replied grimly.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked.

"I'm going to send him back where he belongs. To Neverland," he replied. Then he indicated the Once Upon a Time book.

"Hell would be more appropriate," Archie said under his breath.

"Yes, well, he hates Neverland just as much," Rumple smirked. Then he said to Regina, "Don't worry, I'll get your heart back before I send Cora on a one way trip."

"We're coming out there," Emma said firmly. "You're not dealing with her alone."

"We've hit her with everything we had...but she's learned a lot since we last saw her...more dark magic than either of us have ever used," Regina confessed sadly.

"And she's not coming alone...apparently Regina has a sister," Emma added.

"I've learned a lot too," Rumple replied. "What sister?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West," Regina laughed bitterly. "Her name's Zelena. Green, rides a broom and everything? You know her?"

Rumple scowled. "We've met. That spoiled snip wanted to be my new apprentice long ago-I had her on a trial period for a week. That was all I could handle of her fixation before I sent her away. She wanted to kill you and take over. But don't be fooled by her woe is me act. She's as vicious as her mother and as good a conman as her papa, Jonathan the gardner."

"Did you know she was my sister?"

"She came to me claiming it, I didn't believe her until I did a magical identifying test. Apparently Cora had slipped up before she met your papa and wanted to spin straw into gold. And you can't climb the social ladder of prestige with a bastard clinging to your skirts, so she abandoned the baby-sent her to Oz. Or at least that's what I was told."

Emma was scowling. "We could've used that information earlier, Gold! That GreenBitch dropped in on us and threw us both for a loop!"

He sighed. "Emma, that was way before you were born and I told her to leave and never return on pain of death to my realm. I never thought they'd ever find a way here. It's not supposed to be possible except through the dark curse.

"Zelena has the slippers."

"The silver slippers of Oz?" he cried. "Oh hell and damnation! They were lost, how did she find them?"

"Dorothy. She returned to Oz and Zelena stole them from her. Dorothy was a kid and thought throwing a bucket of water would've killed the bitch but Zelena made it look like she did. So the Munchkins called her back."

"And now Mother has the hearts of the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion as leverage."

Rumple muffled a curse behind his hand.

"Dorothy wants us to get those hearts back."

"And we gave her our word, Rumple."

"Yes, of course. And I think I've figured out how to corral the Queen and her annoying little green princess," Rumple declared gleefully.

Emma and Regina smirked. "You have a tall mirror anywhere in that place so we can join you?"

"How?" Belle was asking.

"Emma and I went through Mother's things and found a book on making portals using mirrors."

"We think that's how she's getting to New York since neither one of them can drive and that broom won't fit both of their asses."

"How big of a mirror are we talking about?" Rumple queried.

"Wall length so we can step through."

"Yes." Rumple replied, then summoned the large mirror from his workshop.

"That's ,Emma?"

"Right behind you Gina."

The mirror shimmered as Regina stepped through followed by Emma. Both women looked exhausted and Emma had several burn marks on her arms.

"A little gift from our green skinned menace," she said wryly. "She even calls me my pretty and has to put wicked in every sentence." She rolled her eyes. "It's like she stepped out of a bad cartoon."

"She has," Rumple snorted. "But they don't seem to realize something. As the Guardian of New York, this city is MY territory. And as such . . .I say who can and can't use magic in it."

"You can block their magic. That's interesting."

"They'll be as helpless as mundanes." He smirked. Then he concentrated, pulling up their magical signatures from his mind and weaving them into the protective web around the city. The web acted like a shield and any mage who he said was forbidden would not be able to cast spells while inside the city.

The Queen of Hearts and the Wicked Witch of the West learned quickly that this place called New York was nothing like Storybrooke. The portal opened in an alley and the moment they appeared on the street several people stopped and laughed at them.

"Bit early for Halloween aren't ya?"

"What is this Halloween you speak of and stop that laughing or I will roast you on a spit!" Cora hissed.

"Where's your broom, Greenie?" another taunted Zelena.

"I will rip your heart out and make you watch while I crush it to dust, my pretty!"

"I'll get you my pretty...and your little dog too!" a girl mocked while she filmed the event on her phone.

Cora held out her hand in an attempt to conjure a fireball and to her horror nothing happened, not even a spark.

"What...?"

"Something is blocking our magic. Rumplestiltskin," Zelena snarled.

"Come along, Zelena. He's going to find out that his student has learned to be master in her own right."

'Yeah better get goin or you're gonna be late for the freak show!"

The two women ignored them and continued walking wishing they'd brought along one of those fancy carriages from Storybrooke and a driver.

"Mother...can we stop a moment...my feet..." Zelena moaned.

"No! Not until we find that damned imp!"

"But...Mother..." Zelena leaned against the side of a building and removed her boot, blood seeping through the back of her stocking where a blister burst.

"All right! Five minutes! No more!"

She was losing patience with this daughter of hers who was turning out to be as weak as Regina.

Far away, Rumple felt the icy cold tingle of invaders in his city. "They're here," he announced in a cold voice. "Which means we won't be." Then he waved his hand and muttered, "Now you see me, now you don't. Evil sees nothing." He activated the private wards about his house, Bae's apartment, and his shop, which would hide the buildings from any practitioner of evil.

"Now what do we do? Sit and wait?" Emma demanded impatiently.

"No. But this isn't the showdown at the OK corral, dearie," the master sorcerer answered. "And I need to deal with Hook while you two play a game of cat and mouse with the two witches from hell."

"Where is Henry?"

"Asleep, I think."

"Moms!" Henry threw his arms around Regina first then Emma.

He'd woken up thinking he was dreaming about his mothers until he saw them standing in Gold's kitchen.

"Henry! We've missed you!"

"I missed you guys too. Mom, what happened to your arm!"

"Got zapped by the Wicked Witch of the West,kid but I'll live."

"Mind if I heal it for you?" asked the master of the house. "Those injuries can fester quickly."

"No, I don't mind. Tried to myself but it didn't work."

"It's easier to harm than heal," he said matter-of-factly. Then he gently placed his hand on her arm. A cooling light flowed over her arm and the burn was gone an instant later.

From her seat, Carina clapped her hands.

Belle laughed. "Are you cheering for Papa, little sweetheart?"

Archie laughed. "Sounds like it."

"The Wicked Witch of the West? Why's she after us?"

Regina sighed. "She's your aunt,Henry. Apparently my mother had her before I was born but gave her up."

"And she's green with envy...literally," Emma added.

"You two fill your son in while I go and deal with our resident drunken sailor," Rumple instructed. "Don't leave the house, because once you do, you can be seen. In here, you're invisible. Cora and Zelena will pass right by and never even see what's here."

"You won't hear me telling you to show him any mercy," Archie snorted.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Hopper. Not that I need your approval but it's nice to know that some people appreciate my efforts even if they aren't all hugs and kisses."

"I'm not giving you my approval, I just...well...after what he did..."

"You needn't explain anything to me," Rumple replied. "No one understands better than me."

"Kick his guyliner ass, Gold," Emma laughed.

Rumple bowed with a flourish. "Why Miss Swan . . . was I mistaken when I thought you might harbor some . . . feelings for the rogue?"

"Not when the sicko told me when he stabbed me with his sword I'd feel it and I know he didn't just mean the metal one." She shivered. "Compensating."

"Excuse me? Did some lowlife threaten you, Emma?" August interjected, coming into the kitchen, his hair still mussed from sleep. His eyes were narrowed.

"Ehhh just Captain Hook who thinks he's Jack Sparrow. Had a bit of a crush on me and he thought I;d just fall at his feet like some bimbo. Nope."

August hugged her. "Idiot! You were never that kind of girl. And I oughta know. It took me over a week to convince you to go out for a drink, much less a date." He kissed her lightly. "Miss me?"

"You know I did...and I'll be showing you how much later."

"Get a room!" Regina huffed.

"Mine's down the hall," August replied slyly.

"Restrain yourselves please," Rumple said dryly. "There are children present." He gestured pointedly at Henry and Carina. "Be back soon, dearies. Try to not to kill each other or wreck my house."

Then he concentrated and disappeared in a puff of golden smoke.

"And speaking of rooms, you and that outlaw oughta get one," Emma taunted.

"We're just friends, now stop it."

Belle was giggling while she and Archie played peekaboo with Carina.

"Really? Mom, I never kissed a friend like you did," Henry objected, wearing his innocent imp face.

"What? When were you...?" his mother flushed scarlet.

"He kissed you on the porch one night. I was looking out the window," her son replied, laughing.

"it was past your bedtime!"

"Thank God we only have the dogs to worry about," Archie mumbled.

"I WAS in bed. I just wasn't asleep," Henry defended.

"Well you should've been."

"You're not spyin on us kid, gonna be watchin you."

Henry sighed, pouting.

Just then the doorbell rang and then the front door opened and Rhee, Bae, Gepetto, and Donna walked in. "Hey, Papa, I got us lunch-subs and salad from Tony's deli."

"Your papa's not here Bae, he had to go out."

"Regina's mother and the Wicked Witch of the West are in town," Henry said.

Bae paled. "Aww, Jesus H. Christ! I can't believe we're being invaded by the Witches of Eastwick," he groaned, setting a brown paper bag on the table.

"Does Grandpa need help with them?" asked Rhee. "Cause I could-"

"No, you can't," Bae told his offspring firmly. "Simmer down, swanmay. You leave the wizard duels to your grandpa, Hermione."

"Dad, I'm not five! I could See for him," his daughter insisted.

Bae turned his head and gave her a Look. "You let him handle it, Rhiannon Lir Gold. He's your master, you're an apprentice."

His daughter held his gaze for two seconds before lowering it. "Okay, Dad. Chill out."

She rolled her eyes at Henry. "Parents!"

"Watch it, swanmay. Before I eat your prosciutto and mozzerella hoagie," Bae threatened. "Uh . . ..I didn't know what everybody liked, so I got some of everything. Hello, Emma, Regina. Don't worry, I got extra, because Tony always gives Papa freebies."

"Foods food...I don't care," Emma reassured him.

He handed Carina a round hard biscuit with chocolate icing. "Here. bugaboo. Look what Tony made for you-a chocolate taralli."

"Mmm!" she cried and grabbed the cookie and bit it.

"Yeah, that's good stuff, isn't it?" her brother smiled. "That's why I got a whole bag."

Gepetto's father came in a few minutes later with a bag of Cinnabons. "Sorry I'm late. Long lines."

Henry's face lit up. "Gramps, you're awesome!"

"I'm learning and this time I didn't leave the credit card behind!"

Henry laughed. "Yeah. American Express. Don't leave home without it."

"Why do you have so many cards instead of coins?" Donna inquired. "We can't keep track of them all!"

"It's because everyone uses credit nowadays," Bae shrugged. "Now they even have an app where you can pay for stuff on your phone."

"And what is this senior citizen discount? I didn't know what to say when I was asked about it at another store?"

"Umm . . . that's for people over 65. Because so many elderly people here live on fixed incomes they get a ten percent discount in some stores and restaurants."

Belle chuckled. "They give it to Rumple all the time and he just lets them!"

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," August chuckled.

Bae placed Rumple's Italian hoagie with sliced banana peppers beside his place. It was labeled "For My Paisan-Rum."

"I'll put this away until he gets back Bae. It may be a while," Belle said.

"Okay, Mama. Better put away some taralli too. You know he'll get cranky if he doesn't have his chocolate fix."

"He gets cranky, I go insane. Remember the great KIt Kat heist August."

"Umm yeah, don't remind me," her boyfriend laughed.

"So what was it Miss Swan?" Regina asked curiously.

"Just us cleaning a coupla stores out of their Kit Kat stock."

"Sorta like Papa when Mama was pregnant. He bought out the Godiva store," Bae snickered.

"We were using the five finger discount."

Bae nodded, he too had used that discount when he had first arrived in this world, with nothing save the shirt on his back.

"I don't miss those days," Archie spoke up. "Lost most of what I stole when my clothes had holes in them."

"I stole people's clothes, mine were so ragged," Bae admitted. "I would have woven my own but had no clue how without a loom or a spinning wheel."

"I only stole meat one time but never did it again...it uhh kinda leaked from where I hid it and people thought I was having my...uhhh time of the month," Emma said sheepishly.

Bae cracked up. "Oh, I'm so glad I never had THAT problem."

"I remember we were at a fair once and my parents were holding the puppet show but they didn't give me any money for a snack so I took a chocolate pie that I saw sitting out but when the baker came looking for it I was so scared I sat on it!" Archie laughed.

Bae shook his head. "Bet that went over real well. Once I was so cold that I stole this old lady's quilt drying on her clothesline . . .and I was running off with it when I tripped and fell in a snow slush puddle. I swear, I could see Papa shaking a finger at me and scolding me and telling me to go put it back, I hit my head so hard. And you know . . .I did."

"I hope those witches aren't giving your father a rough time. I know he blocked their magic but I don't trust Cora," Belle murmured.

"Mama, trust him. He's always got an ace up his sleeve."

The man who appeared in the room of the patient who thought he was Captain Hook was worlds apart from the lowly spinner who had confronted Hook the first time they'd met and also from the goldenskinned imp.

Hook blinked, and wondered if this were a new doctor at first, and then if they were going to give him some more meds. He was already woozy from the first one. Until he squinted hard and then he saw a face that was familiar to him. "So crocodile . . . come to gloat?"

Rumple sneered. "Is that all you can say, dearie? I'm a crocodile no longer. But-" he brought up a finger. "I'm still capable of kicking your insane ass outta my city."

"You miserable bootlicking coward!" spat Hook.

Rumple held a hand to his chest. "You wound me, you thieving reprobate. I'm no more a coward than you are a saint."

"You're a monster!" taunted the pirate.

"Me? Look in the mirror."

"Why you-" Hook lunged at Rumple, who made the sheets on his bed unwind and wrap about him.

"Temper, temper," chided the sorcerer. "Don't make me get the straitjacket."

"I'll give you a stratjacket you bastard!"

Hook spat curses at him.

Rumple shook a finger and then a cloth with hot sauce was shoved in the pirate's mouth. "Now then, dearie, mind the mouth. Didn't you ever learn any manners? No? Well, perhaps a time out will help, you naughty boy." He opened up the Once Upon a Time book. "You know, bullies like you made me believe I was once a coward . . . until I realized it was people like you, who hurt those smaller and weaker, that was the real coward. And anyone who thought bullies were such good people wasn't worth the time I took to spit on them. There's a show tune that reminds me of this situation between you and me . . .

little people know

When little people fight

We may look easy pickings

But we've got some bite

So never kick a dog

Because he's just a pup

We'll fight like twenty armies

And we won't give up

So you'd better run for cover

When the pup grows up." the sorcerer sang in a child's voice, imitating Gavroche from Les Miserables.

Then his voice changed, growing cold and hard as steel. "But the pup has grown up, Captain. And he's not playing anymore."

Then he flipped open the page to Neverland and said, "From a tale you came back to a tale you shall go, I Rumplestiltskin, Guardian, make it so!"

Then a brilliant white light shown from the pages of the book and Hook was sucked into the fairy tale book.

As he vanished, he howled, "No-o-o! Bad form you bloody bastard!"

Rumple shut the book with a snap and then shoved it back into his pocket, which was a special one magicked to hold whatever he wished. "Good form, actually. I just took out the trash," the sorcerer refuted, giggling. Then he dusted off his hands.

"Now it's time to give my old students a proper New York welcome!"

Then he concentrated, letting his heightened magical senses tell him where the two witches were located. "Ready or not-here I come!" he singsonged, then vanished from the room in a cloud of golden sparkles.

"...You want to sit down AGAIN!? We don't have time for this!" Cora ranted.

"Mother...I can't walk anymore...oooh what I wouldn't give to have my broom right now!"

"Look at you! As weak as your sister. Get up!"

"Tick tock, dearie! Tick tock!" he taunted as he appeared in an alleyway just to the left of the bench Zelena was sitting on. He tisked at her. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you those boots aren't made for walking?"

"They can still walk all over you!" Cora sneered.

"Oh I highly doubt that," Rumple giggled. "Not when they're encased in cement!" He gestured and Zelena's feet were enshrined in concrete blocks.

"Mother, don't just stand there help me!" she cried.

"You haven't beaten me yet, you bastard!" Cora concentrated, recalling the spells she'd learned through her studies, hoping one of them would counteract Rumple's barrier.

Suddenly a fireball appeared in her hand.

"Concentrate, Zelena! Remember what I taught you!" she yelled.

Rumple snuffed it out. "I don't think so! MY city, MY rules!" he snapped. "Look . . . at . .. me!" he ordered sharply, putting all his will behind his command.

"No!"

The concrete blocks exploded. Zelena conjured an energy ball and threw it at Rumple.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Rumple," she said bitterly.

His arm came up, and a conjured shield caught the ball and threw it into the harbor. "Sorry to disappoint you, dearie. But you'll have to learn patience." His eyes glowed with a terrible power as his link with the city who had chosen him as her Guardian came alive.

His hands conjured a shield of air about Zelena, pulling all the oxygen from it and causing her to turn an odd blue color and fall to her knees, gasping as she choked.

Cora conjured a dagger and lunged toward him. "I lost mine with you a long time ago!"

"You never had any. You always wanted more right now!" Rumple countered, and the dagger melted, molten steel running down her arm. "Play with fire, Cora,. and you get burned! And I'm not playing!" he snarled.

"Mother...do something...please..." Zelena begged.

"If you want to walk out of here alive, you or your daughter, you'll give me what I wish-Regina's heart, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman's and Lion's heart . . .and the silver slippers of Oz. Then you will leave here and never darken my doorstep again."

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Cora smiled devilishly, a black diamond appearing in her hand. "Look what I found in the vault you thought I didn't know about."

She waved her hand over it, shattering the shield around Zelena.

"Nice try, dearie," sneered her adversary. "But a royal flush beats a full house!" he growled, then he beckoned and the diamond was pulled from her hand into his. "The Master of the City is the master of all magical objects in his domain. Guardian Rules 101."

"Not this one, Rumple. I've already activated it. Now you face the one person even YOU fear...Balthazar...the first Dark One."

A puff of black smoke appeared before them. "And I am not defeated so easily...apprentice..." the spectre growled.

"You aren't my master any longer-shade!" Rumple challenged. The diamond glittered and turned pure white as he infused it with his power. "Catch!" he flung it at the spectre.

Balthazar let it fall to the ground and shatter as he took physical form. "And you are still a novice." The demon teleported behind him and reached into his chest, squeezing his heart tightly."And after I take your heart...I'm going to destroy your soul too..."

The shattered diamond enveloped the other two witches in a cloud of silvery light, knocking them out.

For an instant, he nearly succumbed to the evil in the first Dark One.

But then Rumple called upon the pure brilliant love in his crystal white heart and allowed it to blaze forth like a beacon.

Caught unaware by the fact that his apprentice now possessed a pure heart, the demon screamed in agony and withdrew his hand, which was burnt beyond recognition. True Love in any and all forms was anathema to it.

"Only if you can destroy true love. And that is the most powerful magic of all," the Guardian proclaimed. He waved a hand and his heart became impossible to take, by anyone.

At the same time, some of his blood dripped onto the pavement . . . and his blood summoned some of his allies . . .and a manhole exploded and from the depths of the sewers came a white pearly head . . . of a white crocodile.

 _What is your will my master?_

It growled harshly, and then more followed as the great reptile slithered into the street, jaws gaping.

Kill the shade! he ordered. _No mercy!_

 _With pleasure..._

The crocodile stalked toward its prey, savoring the feast to come.

Others emerged from behind him, and so did several odd creatures that looked like misshapen rejects from a scientist's lab.

 _We are the unloved, we are the unwanted but today we are the creatures of light and together we will destroy the darkness._

The last things to emerge were gigantic rats the size of huge dogs, grown to enormous size by ingesting chemical toxins dumped into the city sewer system by careless labs and manufacturers.

We _are the Black Parade! The forgotten, the lost, the broken . . .come to aid our Master! Let us feast, brethren, upon the darkness_! they cried in squeaky refrain.

Balthazar spun. "What is THIS?" he laughed insanely. "Oh, apprentice, THIS is supposed to frighten me? This-this army of outcast and rejects?"

"You arrogant ass!" Rumple sneered. "Once they were so-but no longer! In the Light of True Love, ALL are assured a place and none are forgotten or rejected." He pointed at the spectre. "Come, my little friends . . . and teach death to die!"

Then the army of crocodiles, experimental rejects, and giant rats converged upon the demon, their bodies glowing with the same effervescent light that Rumple's did.

At first Balthazar fought back, and crushed those nearest him with his dark spells, but the odds were not in his favor as the army continued relentlessly, and those who managed to get past his defenses tore at him with their magical teeth and claws, shredding his physical body.

Rumple also lent a hand, hitting the spectre with spells of pure light, for those were anathema to it, and burnt it severely.

 _He tastes better fried_ , one of the rats sent gleefully.

A crocodile wrenched a leg and chomped. _Mmm! Tastes better than chicken!_

 _Where's the barbeque sauce? He needs some seasoning_ , another added.

 _Ketchup_! cried a reject, and pulled a bottle from a coat sleeve. It squirted it on the demon and then bit down.

Screaming, Balthazar attempted to go incorporeal.

 _No you don't. Haven't had my taste yet!_

But it proved impossible to concentrate, and soon the spectre was torn to shreds by the army summoned by their Guardian's blood, each of them feeding until only scraps remained and it was the best meal any of them had in a long, long time.

 _Are we to eat those two for dessert?_ asked one of the rats, indicating the unconscious women.

"No. Sorry. They need to live. For now," the Master of the City replied wearily. "Thank you for your help. I . . .appreciate it."

Then he sank to the ground, exhaustion sweeping through him.

 _Master!_ wailed a crocodile and it nuzzled him, its glittering blue eyes weeping crystalline tears.

 _We must take him home._

The other crocodiles stared at their leader. _How?_

 _Put him on my back. I shall carry him._

 _And what of these two? He said they must live._

 _Bring them. But you don't have to be too careful_ , the large albino crocodile answered.

The other crocodiles laughed. _We won't be._

Then a reject that looked rather like a malformed female picked up the stricken sorcerer and gently placed him on the back of the great white crocodile _. How will he stay there, Ptah? s_ he wanted to know.

 _You must ride me also,_ the beast allowed. He swung his head. _The rest of the Black Parade, disperse! The mundanes must not see us . . . they will panic and the Master will not be pleased._

 _And we don't want to displease the master. Come on you lot...back home!_

The rest of the army fled back down to the sewers through the hole in the street. The Veil protecting the magical creatures from being seen by most mortals would prevent anyone from noticing Rumple being carried by a gigantic crocodile and a strange ugly being through the streets.

Or two other crocodiles carrying Cora and Zelena in their jaws like so much meat.

Despite Emma and Regina's warnings, Archie left the safety of the barrier to pick up Sharon at Godiva and they were walking down the street when Sharon froze. "Archie...is that...Rumple...on the back of a white crocodile?"

"Oh no! It is! Come on!"

Ptah snarled in warning. _No closer, little peoples! Or I shall break your bones! No one touches the Master!_

Archie held up his hands. _It's okay! We're his friends. What happened?_

 _He . . . was hurt . . .battling the First of the Dark Ones . . .but not seriously . . .I think_ . . . said the reject who clasped him in her arms.

 _We're bringing him to his home and his mate_ , Ptah rumbled. _He will be fine . . . with sleep._

 _We'll take you there. Follow us._

 _We serve the Master,_ chanted the other two crocodiles and they obediently followed their leader.

"What did they say, Archie?"

"Rumple was hurt in a battle. He just needs to sleep...those two...they have hearts that don't belong to them."

 _The Master called, we answered_ , Misfit the reject told him. We _are his hands and we serve the one who loves what is lost and broken. We are the Black Parade._

 _Hope we get there soon...this green one smells!_

 _The red one smells like dinner!_ Moaned the smallest crocodile, which was the size of a small sedan.

 _Yes a bad one._

 _She wouldn't be tasty even with barbeque._

 _Quit your grousing and come on!_ ordered Ptah grumpily. _The Master needs his bed, not my back with hard scales._

He increased his pace, his claws scraping the pavement.

Misfit stroked Rumple's hair, crooning to him in a surprisingly sweet voice.

"You have a lovely voice," Sharon complimented.

Misfit smiled, her misshapen mouth crinkling in an odd smile. _Thank you._

"Where do you live?"

Misfit pointed to the sidewalk. _Underground._

"You live...in the sewer? Why?" She was horrified.

Misfit pointed to herself, then at Sharon. _Not . . .pretty. Like you. Little people . . .scared . . . we run, hide, stay safe . . .not like us . . .only the Master loves . . ._ She stroked Rumple's hair again, pillowing his head on her chest, her silvery eyes glistening with adoration.

"You don't have to live down there just because you're different! You should be living up here, having a normal life!"

Misfit shook her head. _Belong down there . . . my home._

"But you can't be happy there."

 _Not happy Above either._

"Isn't there anything...we can do..."

Archie smiled. "Sharon's a bit of a mother hen."

"I don't hear you complaining, Cricket."

 _It is what it is,_ Ptah rumbled. _We serve the Master when he calls. And we hunt the evil doer. It is enough._

By then they had reached the brownstone, and the white crocodiles halted.

"I'll go in first and let them know you're here."

"Archie, I'll wait out here."

Inside Belle kept glancing at the clock, waiting anxiously for news of her husband.

"Archie, did you see Rumple?" Belle asked.

"He's outside but he's all right, Belle. He just needs a lot of rest. Some of his ahhh...new friends brought him home."

"Is he hurt?"

"Just exhausted. Come on. Just don't be scared by his new friends."

Belle was shocked to find her husband asleep on the back of a large albino crocodile along with a disfigured woman who appeared to be singing to him.

"Rumple! Oh God...is he all right?"

 _He will be fine, Mistress. He just needs rest._ Ptah reassured her.

"Mama? What happened?" Bae came out and stopped dead. "Holy-!" he bit off what else he was going to say.

Bae went and took Rumple from Misfit, saying, "Thank you for bringing my papa home." He cast a disgusted glance at the witches dangling from the crocodiles' jaws. "As for these two-hey Emma and Regina! Got a package for ya!"

After that he walked inside, carrying his father to his bed and gently removing his tie and shoes.

Rhee entered asking, "Dad, is Grandpa okay?"

"He's just tired, swanmay. He needs some rest."

Rhee smiled. "Okay." She kissed her grandfather. "Love you."

In his sleep, Rumple smiled.

Then his granddaughter tiptoed from the room, and Belle entered to undress her husband and put pajamas on him.

Regina and Emma had removed Cora and Zelena from the crocodiles and had tied them hand and foot and put them on the couch.

"Who are they?" asked Rhee.

"Relatives and criminals," Regina said shortly. "My relatives that is."

Outside the crocodiles and Misfit made their way back to their home beneath the streets, their task fulfilled.

"Wake up, Mother!" Regina yelled at the unconscious woman.

Cora groaned and opened her eyes. "Regina?"

"My heart, Mother. Where is it!"

"You'll just have to find it, won't you?"

Regina ground her teeth.

Then Rhee spoke from the den entrance. "Actually, I could tell her."

"Who are you?" Cora sniffed.

"The White Prophetess of Lir. A swanmay."

Cora shrank back. "No! Go away!"

Regina stared. "What are you afraid of, Mother?"

"Me. A swanmay is the god of love's avatar here," Rhee replied in an eerie voice. "A swanmay's touch can bring love and healing. It can also compel you to tell the truth. Shall I touch her?"

Regina grinned. "Be my guest."

Cora struggled frantically. "Don't you touch me, you filthy creature!"

"Hey! My daughter isn't a filthy creature!" Bae snapped. "You are though, consorting with demons, lady. Be careful, swanmay. You might catch a disease!"

He watched as Rhee approached the bound witch and then touched her on the head. As soon as she did so, Cora sighed and looked up at her in adoration.

"What do you wish, Mistress?"

"Tell us where you hid the hearts," Rhee commanded.

"In my vault...in Wonderland."

"Dammit! I should've known!" Regina growled.

"Wonderland is no longer my dominion...I've been overthrown and the Red Queen rules now."

"Well then she's just going to have to hand them over now won't she?"

Cora snorted. "She's weak...just like you with her love for that knave who once consorted with your outlaw!"

Regina smiled. And that knave owed a debt to Robin.

"It looks like we're going to Wonderland, Emma."

"We need transportation first. Hey little swan...you wanna help us get Greenie over here to give up her shoes?"

Regina shook her sister's shoulder. "Time to wake up sis!" she yelled in her ear.

"Bloody hell," Zelena moaned "Listening to your awful voice is enough to drive a person mad!"

"Just shut up and hand over the slippers, witch," Emma demanded.

Zelena smirked. "The only way you'll get these slippers from me is by killing me."

"Too bad a bucket of water doesn't work on you and I don't wanna run Gold's nice couch otherwise I would toss something on you that would make you melt. Go ahead Rhee. Do it."

Rhee kneeled down and touched the witch's forehead, feeling the older woman attempting to resist her will until at last she surrendered.

"Mistress," she said obediently.

"Give Emma the slippers," Rhee commanded softly.

Zelena sat up and took off the slippers, handing them to Emma.

"Now what are you going to do with them?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know. Rumple and I will have to talk about that. But they need to go somewhere where they can't hurt anyone again."

"Let's give Rumple some time to rest before we talk to him about this," Archie said wisely.

"All right," Regina agreed.

"What do we do with these two in the meantime...knock em out?" Emma asked her.

"Sleep." Rhee ordered and Zelena was snoring instantly.

"Damn! Gonna need earplugs if we have to listen to her all night!" Emma groaned. "She's loud enough to wake the dead!"

She went to touch Cora, and the older woman sneered at her. "You are weak, like your grandfather. Without your powers you are nothing!"

Rhee shrugged. "Lady, you don't have a clue, do you? With or without my powers I will always be me, a Gold daughter and a child of Anghus Og. I was born what I am and I shall die that way, and the magic is just a part of who I am."

"You tell her, swanmay," Bae wanted to applaud. "And guess who she learned that from? Her 'weak' grandpa."

"Who really isn't," Henry said. "Since he beat you two."

Cora glared at him.

Rhee touched Cora's hand. "Time for you to go nighty-nighty, dearie."

Then Cora slumped over too, snoring louder than Zelena.

Bae winced. "Now I wish I had earplugs!"

Emma took off her boots and put on the silver slippers. "Ready to go to magic mushroom land, Regina?" she laughed.

The two women joined hands and Emma tapped her heels three times. They vanished in a puff of silver smoke.

Henry sat down on the couch opposite the two snoring witches. "Wonder how long they'll be? Oh well, we can always watch a movie."

"Let's watch the Jungle Book-the live one with Jason Scott Lee," suggested Rhee, and she popped the DVD into the player.

Sensing her papa was not feeling well, Carina insisted on staying close to him, wanting her mother to put her on the bed beside him so that she could play with his hair.

Belle laughed. "You're a real daddy's girl, aren't you? Just like me."

Carina snuggled beside Rumple, her small hands twining about his hair, babbling to him.

Feeling tired herself, Belle lay down beside them and drifted off to sleep.

Rumple woke rested several hours later to find his wife and baby girl asleep beside him. He took a moment to relish in the fact that they were beside him, loving the way their faces looked in repose, like the pictures of the Madonna and child, serene and full of beauty and light.

Not wanting to wake them up by moving, he lay there and watched them sleep, magicking his phone to snap a picture without disturbing them. He would add it to his growing collection of photos of his beloved family.

Once he'd broken his curse he never thought he would have to battle his dark past again but the spectre of the Dark One had always been there, waiting for someone to bring it to the surface again. It didn't surprise him that Cora and Zelena had been the ones to do it. Neither of them would be satisfied until they had it all but even then it would not be enough for them. He would have to make certain they were locked away in a place where they could never harm another innocent soul again.

And there was one person who still owed him a favor.

Whether he would oblige was another story. The man had his moments but it was to be expected, considering who he was. He rose from the bed carefully and wrote his wife a brief note before he teleported back to his shop.

He took the key to his curio cabinet out of its hiding place under the cash drawer in the register and went into the backroom. Hanging in a glass case under a protection spell was a gold amulet with the image of the three headed dog Cerebus, the sacred animal of the Lord of the Underworld. He cupped the amulet in his hands and closed his eyes. Moments later he vanished in a puff of smoke. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a throne room, classical music playing as the occupant sat in a leather chair reading a book.

The sandy haired man dressed in a three piece Armani suit lowered his book and scowled at his unwelcome guest.

"I'm in the middle of a good part, Rumplestiltskin, so this had better be good."

Rumple giggled in spite of himself. "You sound like my wife."

"At least you have the luxury of seeing your wife all year round. I only have six months out of the year. And this is NOT one of those months. How else am I to occupy my time?"

"Demeter will not relent?"

Hades glowered at him. "Did you expect her to? The woman despises me. She thinks I abducted her daughter, corrupted her. She doesn't know my Kore as well as she thinks she does. She came with me willingly but you know all about that don't you since people seemed to think you abducted that beauty you're married to."

"This world I'm living in, they tend to stretch the truth a bit."

Rumple glanced over at the TV, giggling when he saw a large hole in the screen caused by a fireball. "Your favorite team lose?"

"No. I saw they had a movie with me in it and I decided to watch it. Flaming blue hair? And the dialogue, oh the dialogue..." The Lord of the Underworld cringed. "I'll stick to my books. So what brings you here You're not the Dark One anymore but I do thank you for the little gift you sent me earlier. I've been waiting centuries to collect Balthazar. He'll keep Cerebus amused."

"You're welcome. Twit had the nerve to attack me on my own ground-Manhattan." Rumple snorted. "He might have been the first Dark One, but he was so arrogant he ignored the fact that a Guardian fighting on his home turf is pretty near impossible to outduel in a straight magical battle. It would be like trying to defeat one of you in his element."

Hades laughed. "And we would beat his ass and send him crying to his mama." He set his book aside. "But I take it he's not the reason you're here, is he?"

"No. You see, he was summoned by two old enemies of mine-mother and daughter team. Perhaps you've heard of them-the Queen of Hearts-Cora Mills-and her daughter Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West? They thought they could attack me and get away with it but . . . I taught them a good lesson along with a few of my scaly friends from down under. Now though, I have a little problem. I need to keep them somewhere they won't be able to escape from . . . and make them sorry they ever crossed me. So, naturally, I thought of you."'

"I hope you're not thinking I'll have them as my mistresses," Hades made a face. "I take my marriage vows seriously. But...if you're asking me if I'd like to add them to my toy collection, then we might have a deal."

"Toy collection?" a wicked impish smirk spread over his face. "I like your style, dearie! Very much! How about giving them to your wife as her servants or something? Those two could use some humility and manners beaten into them. You'd never guess from the airs they put on that one was born a common miller's daughter and the other was a bastard from a con artist father and raised by a woodcutter in Oz. They have more airs than a goddess!"

"Oh Kore would love that! The perfect present for her return! She'll whip them into shape...pun intended."

Rumple rubbed his hands together and pulled a contract out of his pocket. "Then you'll keep them for all eternity? Good! Hades, I do believe we have a deal! If you'll be so kind as to sign on the dotted line . . . this repays the favor you owed to me when I helped you with that misunderstanding with big brother."

Hades summoned a quill from his desk. "Never thought Zeus would listen to the likes of you but I guess he's coming around." He signed the contract with a flourish. "Let's go fetch my new pets."

"I'm sure you'll give them a good home!" the former imp giggled, then they teleported to his home.

When they appeared in the living room, they found Rhee and Henry watching the part where the professor, Jane's father, is trying to teach Mowgli how to speak English and count. The professor pointed to his chalk board. "One man, two women . . .lucky man!"

Hades glanced down at the two women unconscious on the sofa and magicked sets of chains on them. "I'll wake them up when we get there. Much more entertaining."

"Mr. Gold, who is he?" Henry asked.

"Depends on the women, dearies," Rumple chuckled.

"Grandpa, you're better!" Rhee said and jumped off the couch to hug him.

"If I wasn't, I sure am now," he said, his eyes shining. "Rhiannon, I'd like you to meet Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He's here to do a bit of . . . err . . . what would you call it?"

"Toy shopping," Hades answered with a smirk.

"You don't look like the Lord of the Underworld. Where's your blue hair?" Bae joked.

"Bae!" Rumple groaned. Hades was sensitive about his hair. "Please excuse my son."

"Sorry, the blue hair and the crappy dialogue aren't my style."

"I can see why," Rhee said, giving the Olympian a curious look. "You know that you glow to my Sight?"

"Yes I do little swan. But if you tell me it's blue I may be ruining this carpet with vomit."

She grinned. "Nope. It's purple. Because you control the earth and souls of the departed."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she asked, "How did you choose this form for your avatar? Cause I know it's not your REAL form, if it was we'd all be burnt to ashes from seeing it."

"Rhee, what's with the 20 questions?" Bae asked.

"Dad, how many times am I gonna get to talk to a GOD?"

"Oh relax Rumple! I'll humor her. I watch a lot of this world's television so I based my appearance after a man named Richard Fish on a show called Ally McBeal. Probably before your time."

"Yeah, if it's on late Dad won't let me watch it. Do you have kids?"

Rumple facepalmed himself.

"No but we're going to work on it when my wife gets back."

"I can help you," Rhee said, and her eyes glowed spring green. Then, before either her father or grandfather could stop her, she took the Lord of the Dead's hand, and murmured, "A gift from my ancestor, Anghus Og. Long ago you helped hide him from his enemies, and now his daughter repays his debt."

A glowing green light flickered over the god's hand and wrapped about him.

"There! Now you'll have lots of kids," the young swanmay declared. "Maybe even triplets."

Bae nearly fell over. "Hells bells! Did she just do what I think she did?"

Hades's eyes glittered mischievously. "Now my mother-in-law won't be able to keep my wife away from me six months out of the year anymore! Thank you, little swan! Old Anghus. We used to go tavern hopping together. Kept me sane when Kore was gone."

"True Love should never be separated," Rhee said.

"And there speaks True Love's child and the god of love's great-great-great granddaughter," Rumple said. "Though I probably missed a few ancestors."

"You did. The Og family was fruitful and mutiplied...a lot."

The Lord of the Underworld thought for a moment and gazed at the young girl and her father intently. "True love should never be separated...and for the gift you've given me little swan, I repay you with one of my own."

He waved his hands and the mirror on the wall shimmered as a portal was activated showing a beautiful garden where a young woman with ebony hair and blue eyes sat on a bench holding a black rose in her hand.

"What gift?" Rhee asked, puzzled.

"Sorcha?" Bae cried, his eyes tearing up. He reached out a hand . . .

"Hold on to the rose and step through, dear," Hades encouraged.

Sorcha stood and grasping the rose, walked through the portal, and into the arms of her husband. "Neal . . .Baelfire . ..mo chridhe . . .!" she cried in Gaelic, her voice thick with the accent of her beloved Highlands.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Please tell me this is real," he said to her in Gaelic, his tongue recalling the Old Speech as if it were yesterday he had learned it.

"I am real . . ." she whispered. "I am reborn!"

Then she turned and saw her daughter and cried, "Rhiannon! My wee bairn . . . ye are so tall now . . .!"

"Mama!" Rhee yelled and she ran into her mother's arms.

Rumple wiped tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Hades. You have given me a gift beyond price."

"Rumple, old pal . . .don't tell anybody. My rep," coughed the god, flushing. Then he added softly, "But I love it when families get together. My own . . . well . . . it can be difficult . . ."

"Rumple...I thought you were going to rest a bit longer..." Belle trailed off. "Bae! Is that...is that...Sorcha?"

"Hades brought her back to us," Bae was sobbing as he held his wife, not wanting to ever let her go again.

"H...Hades...the Lord of the Underworld!?" Belle gasped.

"You're not going to make the blue hair jokes are you?"

"No no, it's just…" She smiled. "You dress like Rumple."

"He got his fashion sense from me."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You were gonna run around looking like a monk for the rest of your life until I paid you a visit and decided you needed a makeover."

Just then a baby's strident wail came from the bedroom.

"Looks like my little dearie's awake," Rumple said and went to get Carina.

"Yeah and you can thank me for the leather idea when you get back!" Hades called out and laughed.

When he came back holding his daughter, she was now wearing new clothes, Carina was giggling happily and playing with his hair.

"Easy, dearie. You're a spinner's daughter all right with that hair fetish but you don't wanna make Papa bald, do you?"

Carina grinned impishly.

"Well she's a chip off the old block."

"This is my youngest, Carina." the Master of the City introduced her to Hades.

Carina peered at the god, then reached for his tie.

"Carina, don't!" Rumple said as her hand touched it . . . and it became a chocolate Ferragamo.

Hades pulled it off and took a bite. "Delicious. Interesting talent your daughter has ,Rumple."

"Umm . . . yes, comes from her mama's Godiva obsession. And well, you know True Love magic. It has unusual manifestations."

"Curious to see what my kids will do."

"Probably something you'll never expect. They'll keep you on your toes all right," the magician warned.

"Can feel my hair turning gray already. Well, I'd better get going." He waved his hand and the Mills women vanished in a puff of smoke. "Have a Welcome to Hell Orientation to do for my new arrivals."

Carina waved.

So did everyone else.

"I'll see you all soon," he said and vanished.

Rumple looked around at his newly restored family, then went to welcome his daughter-in-law, thinking that this had been the most surprising and amazing Easter of all, one full of love, family, adventure, and unexpected gifts.


End file.
